Grup 'FAIRY TAIL'
by shiko miomi
Summary: Inilah cerita dari grup / gang yang namanya Fairy Tail Author baru ! bad at summary. first fic(Update chapter 5 : Gray Fullbuster)
1. Prolog

Prolog

Shiko : hallo minna - san , saya adalah Author yang baru. Nggak usah

Basa - basi , jadi langsung aja ya...

Summary : Inilah cerita dari grup / gang yang namanya Fairy Tail

Author baru ! bad at summary (diawali dengan Prolog)

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya saya , karna nggak ada OC - nya maka yang lainnya

Punya Fairy Tail. :p

Warning : B. Indo gahool , seluruh kesalahan ada disini (mungkin) + ini humornya

Garing kriuk - ktiuk(?).

Perkenalan TOKOH

1. Erza Scarlet

Cewek berambut scarlet ini , dikategorikan dalam cewek terseram disekolahnya.

Dia diberi julukan "**_ titania_**" . Konon dia dikasih julukan begitu

Karna dia itu dulunya suka nonton tentang TITAnic dan narNIA (entah kenapa jadi kayak begini) .

Sihirnya termasuk _**attack / defense **_** type.** Ketua dari grup Fairy Tail.

2. Wendy Marvell

Cewek mungil ini , kadang bisa licik kadang bisa jujur(?) Yah... Meski dia lebih banyak jujurnya

Daripada liciknya . Hobinya membantu orang (dengan sihirnya).

Dia itu liciknya dengan jurus puppy eyes dan jurus kebohongan tingkat UN.

Sihirnya termasuk _**attack / support type. ** _Wakil ketua dari grup Fairy Tail

3. Lucy Heartfilia

Cewek berambut pirang ini , adalah anak dari kalangan bangsawan

Jadi jangan heran kalau dia selalu diincar banyak cowok.

Hobinya mengarang cerita dan menulis surat (nggak tau buat siapa)

Sihirnya termasuk **_attack type. _ **Anggota grup Fairy Tail.(Dia sekolah di sekolah yang dibuat

Ayah dan ibunya)

4. Natsu Dragneel

Cowok yang sering membuat onar di kelasnya (atau bahkan sekolahnya),

Sangat berbakat dalam dunia pergaulan , banya dikenal orang - orang

Dari negara lain. Hobinya ... ya , membuat onar kadang juga merusak barang - barang di kelasnya

Sendiri . Sihirnya termasuk **_attack type. _ **Anggota grup Fairy Tail.

5. Gray Fullbuster

Cowok yang _**playboy **_ini , sebenernya anak yang kalem.

Tapi dia punya frenemy , namanya NATSU... Ingat kan? masa nggak inget ,

Orang baru dijelasin tadi (readers : iye , gue tau mbok).

Sihirnya termasuk **_attack / defense __ type. _**Anggota grup Fairy Tail.

6. Juvia loxar

Cewek **_stalker _**sejatinya Gray ini , nggak rela ngeliat Gray

Ditindas atau dikhinatin atau di - **_bully _**atau ...(readers : UDAH WOI!)

dll. Sejujurnya , dia itu fans berat nya Gray. Sihirnya termasuk

**_Attack / defends type. _**Anggota grup Fairy Tail.

7. Jellal Fernandes

Cowok yang pertama kali bisa nenangin Erza kalau dia lagi ngamuk.

Orang - nya juga selo. Dia selalu setia kawan. Sihirnya termasuk

**_attack type. _**Pindahan dari Amerika.

Tentang SEKOLAH

Nama sekolahnya adalah **_Elemental _**academy. Sekolah yang dibuat

Oleh bangsawan yang bernama 'HEARTFILIA' . mereka memiliki asrama yang dibagi menjadi 2, yang pertama untuk

Cowok - cowok . Yang kedua untuk cewek - cewek. Yang untuk cowok ada di bagian barat , yang untuk

Cewek ada di bagian timur . Kelasnya dibagi empat yaitu A, B, C, dan D. Kelas A diisi (?) dengan anak - anak yang

Sangat pintar dan orang - orang nya sangat damai . Kelas B diisi (?) dengan anak - anak yang lumayan pintar

Dan orang - orang nya kadang ribut kadang damai . Kelas C diisi (?) dengan anak - anak yang

Nilai tes masuknya lumayan rendah dan orang - orang nya selalu ribut. Kelas D hanya untuk anak - anak

Yang dapat beasiswa.

Setiap kelas memiliki ekstrakutiler tertentu . Kelas A hanya bisa memilih salah satu

Dari ekstrakutiler ini (**_magic lesson, tactic area,_**_ **swordplay**_). Kelas B hanya bisa

Pilih salah satu dari ekstrakutiler ini (**_magic lesson, human strength, brain games_**). kelas

C hanya bisa memilih salah satu dari ekstrakutiler ini (**_magic lesson, human strength, swordplay_**).

Sedangkan kelas D hanya bisa mengikuti **_magic lesson_**atau _**critical hitting**. _Setiap murid wajib ikut ekskul.

Setiap hari Jum'at seluruh murid laki - laki wajib berarti WAJIB untuk ikut **_battle,_**sedangkan

Yang perempuan wajib ikut _**Reading runes. **_

_** TBC (Tuberculosis#PLAK) salah (To Be Continued)**_

_**Shiko : nah itu aja buat prolog , sampai ketemu lagi di chapter**_

_** Selajutnya... :)**_

_** Hope You Enjoy~~ :]**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Erza Scarlet

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya saya , karena kaga ada OC - nya

Jadi yang lain punya FEARII TEIRU (FAIRY TAIL) Hiro Mashima

Warning : Typo bersebaran , kesalahan tak terhitung , dll.(humor - nya mungkin garrrrriiiiiiinggggg)

* * *

Inilah sepenggal cerita gue yang lumayan GaJe dan tentang kelicikan gue di waktu pelajaran atau nggak. Ok , karena udah dikenalin sama si author di Prolog nya. Maka sekarang adalah saatnya untuk cerita gue yang dibuat sama si author newbie ini.

Entah kenapa banyak banget orang - orang yang di sekolah gue kasih julukan gue si "**_titania_" . **Gue nggak tau kenapa dipanggil begitu , Palingan gara - Gara kebiasan buruk gue waktu dulu yang sering nonton titanic ama narnia . yah... semua pada tau TITANIC itu apakan? Titanic Itu adalah seorang manusia Yang dapat berubah menjadi raksasa... Eh salah! itu kan fandom sebelah! Harusnya kapal yang terbelah menjadi dua Gara - gara ada gunung es sialan itu . Gue sering nonton itu soalnya MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI ceritanya Itu... Sayangnya pas gue beli CD titanic Itu , gue dapetnya yang bajakan . Maka dari setelah Gue nyadar kalau itu bajakan , gue bersumpah akan mengubur idup - idup si penjual tu CD Bajakan . Abis temen - temen gue pada bilang kalo harga CD Titanic itu SANGAT AMAT mahal . Gue yang waktu itu nggak percaya sama yang Begituan akhirnya membuktikannya dan mendapat kannya dengan harga Yang murah... Alias BAJAKAN! So... Jangan pernah percaya sama tukang Blasteran kayak begitu... btw narnia itu... seekor manusia setengah kuda ya? Waduh , aku lupa! (Erza : sudahlah , lupakan soal ini...)

Suatu hari di **_Elemental _ **academy... Lebih tepatnya kelas XII C

"NATSU! ELO TERLAMBAT LAGI! GUE SEBAGAI KETUA KELAS MALU NGELIAT ELU SELALU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak gue ke arah Natsu dengan Suara yang sedikit (baca : SANGAT TERLALU) menyakitkan telinga Natsu . Itu pun karna gue neriakkin dengan esmosi(alias tambah menyakitkan). "iya mbah(?), gue belum bisa bersumpah(?) kalau gue bisa tidak terlambat tapi gue hanya bisa berjanji(?!) untuk tidak mengulanginya! Amfunin gue!" Kata si Natsu dengan nada memelas...(Author : panic gitu kok dibilang memelas? Erza : Yah , kann tinggal elu ganti aja. Author : Oh iya Ya!) Kata si Natsu dengan nada yang terdengar panic... "NATSU! SUMPAH AMA JANJI SAMA CULUUUUUN! ELO GAK PERNAH LULUS KELAS 1 SD APA?!" Teriakku lagi ke kuping Natsu dengan suara yang Lumayan (baca lagi(?) : SUNGGUH SANGAT KERAS DI TELINGA !) kerasnya . Akhirnya Natsu tewas ditempat#BUAK , eh salah maskdunya Pingsan di tempat dengan roh yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya (Natsu : Itu mah sama aja mati woy!). Semuanya pada balik lagi ke Keributan. " Nat , gue maafin loe hari ini... Tapi kalau besok masih lagi terlambat..." Gue menatap Natsu yang tiba - tiba udah sadar dari Pingsannya . "Loe jangan berharap bakal merasakan lagi yang namanya HARI ESOK" Gue sengaja ngerendahin suara gue sendiri biar terkesan Serem sambil menekan kata - kata 'HARI ESOK'. Natsu akhirnya pergi ke tempat duduknya buat naro tasnya.

**_SKIP TIME_**_ ~~..._

* * *

KRIIIIIIING... KRIIIIING... **_Daijoubu , ore ga nanman gai musaken de yaru. kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iruteshinjiteru._**

Yup, itulah bel tanda istirahat sekolah gue . norak ya ? "Za , kita ke kantin yok ! laper nih" Kata si Lucy dateng ke arah gue sambil mengusap - ngusap perutnya yang bertandakan ia sedang lapar . "Okey , tunggu dulu ya ? Gue pengen ngambil duit dulu neh..." Akhirnya gue ngerogoh - rogoh isi Tas gue , pas gue ambil tu dompet dan membuka isinya ... Nyatanya ... "Za , cepetan ! Udah laper tingkat dewa neh !... Za ? Elu kenapa Za ? Sadar Za , Sadar ! TAUBAT COY(?)!" Si Lucy dengan mati - matian ngeguncang - guncangin badan gue dari belakang . Tapi tetep aja gue Nggak berbalik badan . "Za ? _**you ** _kenapa si-?" Pada akhirnya kite berdua tercengang ngeliat uang gue nggak ada di tempatnya lagi . "ZA ! DUIT LOE ILANG KE MANA SIH ZA?!" "MANA GUE TAU ! LAGIPULA KAN YANG ILANG DUITNYA PUNYA GUE , BUKAN PUNYA ELU!" "IYE GUE TAU ! TAPI KENAPA ELU NGE - BIARIN(?) ISINYA ILANG?!" " UDAH WOY , BERHENTI TERIAKNYA !" "IYE ! TAPI ELU JUGA !" "IYE ! DEAL(?)!" Setelah kita berdua berhenti teriak si Lucy ngomong lagi . "hiks... Za , duit loe ...hiks... Ilang kemana?...hiks..." "Mana gue tau ! lagian , kan Yang ilang duitnya kan gue bukan elo . Kenapa malah loe yang nangis ?" "Soalnya kalau loe nggak ada duit , nanti elu minta gue traktirin elo Lagi..." Gue sempat terdiam nge dengarin apa yang Lucy bilang tadi .

'_**Lucy , temen macam apa kau ini ? Biasanya kan kalau misalnya temennya itu lagi nggak ada duit kan ditraktirin sama temennya... Lah yang ini ? busyeeet ... Mimpi apa gue semalem sampe si Lucy jadi aneh begini . Padahal minggu lalu dia Nraktirin gue waktu lagi gak ada duit ... **_' Akhirnya gue nge - liat si Natsu sama Gray dating ke arah kita ber - 2 (gue and Lucy). " He , kalian berdua ngapain ?" Tanya si Gray . "ohhh , ini loh... Kan gue lagi nggak ada duit , terus si Lucy nggak tau kenapa nangis . " Gray sama Natsu Cuma bisa kicep ngedengerinnya . Gue pun yang sebenernya tau alasan kenapa Lucy itu nangis secara jadi - jadian . Yup , itu karena dia Nggak mau nraktirin gue.

"Btw , kenapa nggak loe neraktirin si Erza aja Lucy ? " Si Lucy nengok ke arah Natsu sama Gray . " Soalnya duit gue cuma 100.000 jewel..." "..." Semuanya diem sampe akhirnya si Lucy ngomong lagi " Loh ? Kenapa pada bengong ? " Si Lucy ngomong dengan muka polosnya...

"CUMA YA?! CUMA ! CUMA 100.000 JEWEL?! ITU BANYAK BANGET TAU GAK SIH?!" Si Lucy cuma bisa diem + nutup kupingnya . " Karena Gue adalah ketua dari grup ini , maka elu harus neraktirin gue dan yang lain karena elu bilang CUMA bawa duit 100.000 jewel... " Si Lucy Cuma bisa diem sambil nganggukin kepalanya biar nggak mau bernasib sama dengan Natsu di - esok harinya . "Okey JUVIA ! Sini loe " Si Gray Neriakkin ke arah Juvia yang lagi nge - stalk dari belakang tembok . Dan si Juvia lari secepat kilat ke samping Gray . " Nah , sekarang gue ke Kelas B dulu ya ? Pengen panggil Jellal..." Si Natsu pergi ke kelas B yang BENER - BENER disamping kelas C .

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Si Natsu balik lagi ke kelas C sambil nge - bawain Jellal di belakangnya . " Eh , semuanya udah ada kan ? Okelah , Lucy elu sekarang Harus nraktirin kita ber - enam... Eh , Wendy mana ? Kok belom di panggilin ? Okelah , gue aja yang panggil tapi SEMUANYA HARUS TETEP ADA DI SINI DAN JANGAN COBA - COBA KABUR KALAU NGGAK MAU NGE - RASAIN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI!" Akhirnya gue berlari ke kelas B yang memang disamping kelas gue . Yang mendengar ucapan gue tadi cuma bisa kicep .

Di kelas XII B...

"WEN ? ELU ADA DIMANA WEN?! " Akhirnya cewek berambut biru tua itu dateng ke arah gue . "Eh Erza-san , ada keperluan apa sampai dateng ke kelasku? " "Gini loh , si Lucy mau nraktirin kita buat makan . soooo , kamu mau ikut atau nggak ? " Si Wendy masang pose berpikir (Menaruh jari telunjuk dibawah dagu) . " Berarti tadi Natsu-san membawa Jellal-san pergi itu karena Lucy-san mau mentraktir kita ber-enam?" "yup" Jawab gue dengan singkat,padat dan agak jelas(?) "Baiklah , ayo kita pergi! " Kita(gue dan Wendy) pun pergi ke kelas gue lagi , kelas XII C.

Sesampainya di kelas XII C...

"Erza ! Akhirnya loe balik juga... Udah laper nih " Kata si Natsu. " Sekarang semuanya udah ada kan ? Yosh! Ayo kita ke - kantin " Sayangnya Ketika kita udah mau jalan ke kantin...

KRIIIIING... KRIIIIIIIIIING... **_Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata do kade aeru._**

" YA ELAH! Udah bel aja nih!... Gue bisa mati gara - gara kagak makan !" Kata si Gray kecewa. " Hmm... Semuanya tunggu dulu ya? " Akhirnya gue pergi keluar kelas untuk... Apa ya ? mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?#PLAK!

Setelah itu gue balik lagi ke kelas C . "Nah , tunggu sebentar dulu..." Semuanya cuma bisa diem "emangnya loe tadi ngapa-?"

KRIIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIIIING... **_kimi no massugu no hitomi ni wa ima mieru daro hikari_**

" Nah , tadi itu kan lagu khusus istirahat... jadi , ayo kita ke kantin sekarang ! Nanti keburu waktunya abis " Semuanya cuma bisa shock nge dengerin lagu yang khusus buat istirahat. Setelah itu mereka ber - 6 lari ngikutin gue ke kantin. Beserta dengan anak - anak yang lain...

Sesampainya di kantin...

"Eh Za , emangnya tadi loe ngapain ? Kok kayaknya bikin shock banget ?" Tanya Jellal . Yang lain cuma ngangguk - ngangguk disco#PLAK. "Oh , itu ... Jadi begini..."

**Flashback (on)**

Gue berlari keluar kelas dan pergi ke tempat guru yang lagi piket buat ngebelin . Sesampenya gue ditempat tu guru . "Bu , boleh nggak Di ulang lagi belnya yang buat istirahat ?" Gue tersenyum (yang buat orang lain itu adalah ancang - ancang untuk gue menghancurkan tulang Yang akan jadi mangsa gue) ke arah guru itu . "I-iya Erza , tapi na-nan-nanti saya di-dikeluarin dari se-sekolah I-ini..." Gue cuma menatap Orang yang akan menjadi mangsa gue hari ini. "Kalau soal anda pengen dikeluarin dari sekolah ini , saya akan mengatasinya sebagai tanda Terima kasih." Gini - gini meski gue seorang psychopath tapi gue bisa berbaik hati... Hebat kan ? Oh iya , dongs gue gitu loh...(Author : Udah Lu make tebar pesona segala. Erza : Siapa yang loe bilang tebar pesona hah?! Author : Ampun mak(?)... Erza : Emangnya gue emak loe Apah?! Bek to de stori) "Ba-baiklah..." Si guru pun akhirnya memencet bel untuk istirahat . Di sekolah ini ada 5 macam bel ! yang pertama Bel tanda upacara diiringin lagu Indonesia raya . Yang ke - 2 bel tanda masuk kelas diiringin lagu R.P.G. . Yang ke - 3 bel tanda istirahat Diiringin lagu Ft . Yang ke - 4 bel tanda ganti pelajaran diiringin lagu snow fairy . Dan yang terakhir bel tanda pulang diiringin lagu sense of Wonder . "Nah saya balik dulu ya bu... Dan inget ! nyalain bel tanda istirahatnya! " gue pun akhirnya berlari ke arah kelas gue untuk pergi Bareng ke kantin dan gue yakin kalau para anggota grup gue shock di tempat...

**Flashback (off)**

"Oh , pantesan... Ngagetin aja sih " Kata mereka ber - 6 dengan kompak '45 . "ho-oh" Jawab gue singkat , padat , dan kurang jelas(?). "Erza ... Loe baca mantra apaan sih ?" Semuanya bingung ngeliat ke arah Lucy si celestial wizard . "Gue baca mantra apaan ? Maksud elu apaan sih Lucy ?" "Kan loe tadi cerita , tapi pas loe udah selesai cerita tiba - tiba makanan loe udah abis duluan ... Lagipula gue nggak ngeliat elu Makan pas lagi cerita... " Semuanya kicep dan ngeliat ke arah gue . "Loh , sebelum cerita juga gue udah selesai makan kok "

'_**buseeet , ni orang makannya cepet BGT alias BanGeT! Jadi si Lucy/gue bener dong kalau dia baca mantra...**_' Kata mereka semua Dalam hati yang entah kenapa sama semua kecuali Lucy di bagian di atas kata - kata ini . "Kenapa pada diem semua ?" Gue ngeliatin mereka Ber - 6 satu persatu . "Kagaaaaaaak..." Jawab mereka semua setelah sadar lagi . "Ya udah , gue balik ke kelas duluan ya ..." Gue pun pergi Ke kelas gue sendiri tanpa nge - peduliin mereka ber - 6 , lagi pula biayanya di tanggung si Lucy ini . So , gue nggak ada masalah ! :]

Di kelas XII C...

Gue baru inget... Kalau sekarang itu ekskul _**reading runes . ** _Weleh - weleh mampus deh gue , kenapa hari ini harus hari Jum'at coba ? Sangat Menyeramkan ! "Za , ayo kita ke kelas terkutuk 'itu' ..." Si Lucy pu wajahnya juga pucat , alias nggak mau masuk ke kelas terkutuk 'itu'... "Eh , gimana kalau hari ini kita bolos aja ! Gue males ke kelas itu !" Gue mengajari kesesatan kepada Lucy . "Okelah , gue juga setuju ! Tapi Kalau nanti ketauan bagaimana ?" Gue sempet berpikir sebentar . "Gimana kalau kita bilang ke Levy kalau kita pengen ke toilet sebentar , terus pasti si Levy bakal bilang ke guru 'sadis' itu kan ?" Si Lucy cuma ngangguk aja tand setuju . "Nah nyatanya kita di toilet itu cuma Numpang nongkrong doang , nunggu sampe bel tanda pulang ! gimana ? " Si Lucy pun ngangguk mantap. "sekalian bawa HP-mu! biar nggak Boring waktu kita lagi nongkrong . Plus tolong kasih tau ke Levy kalau kita mau ke toilet sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai , kalau misalnya Dia nanya apa alesannya bilang aja apa yang biasanya kamu lakuin di kamar mandi kecuali mandi okey?!" "Okeh deh boss!" "Ketemuan lagi Di kamar mandi putri ya?" Lucy cuma ngangguk doang sambil pergi keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kelas XII A , karna Levy termasuk anak yang Berbakat . Mau tau guru kita siapa ? Dia adalah Freed Justine... Seorang guru killer , bahkan gue nggak mampu menandinginya

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Gue melihat Lucy berlari ke arah gue . "Berjalan dengan lancar ?" Lucy nganggukin kepalanya mantap . "Dia memang gampang di boongin . Dia nanyain 'memangnya kamu pengen ngapain ?' Aku jawab aja , aku pengen p2s kalau Erza pengen b*k*r ." Gue natep si Lucy tajem setajem - tajemnya tajem . "Apa maksud loe nyuruh gue kayak gitu hah?!" "Kenapa loe nyalahin gue ? Orang ini disuruh ama si author NISTA ini ."

Author : Ehehehe , cuma becanda(beneran) kok...

Erza : Gue bisa tau apa yang loe bilang thor . Sekarang...#nge-requip . Sekarang MAKAN INI!

Author : *dihajarditabokditamparsamaErza

_**BACK TO THE ** **STORY~~...**_

* * *

Gue nunggu di dalem toilet sambil main iPhone gue . And sekarang gue lagi main POU kesayangan gue , namanya Eruza . "hmm , Lucy kamu ngapain ?" Terus orang yang ada di toilet sebelah alias Lucy si minikiti#PLAK . "_**Gue lagi main Call of duty modern* warfare 4 yang one shot one kill , widih gue ngambil-nya yang VETERAN* DUDE!**_" Gue kaget ngedengerin apa yang dia bilang barusan ... Call of duty buat yang di iPhone-kan mahal banget ! "umm... Lucy , kamu bawanya apaan sih?" "**_Gue ? Gue bawanya iPhone , mang napa ? Soal harganya gue sih teneng - teneng aja . Mumpung ini hadiah dari ayah gue waktu gue ultah , soalnya waktu itu gue terlalu sering main game ini ! ... TIDAAAK JANGAN MATI DOLOE! Ah mampus gue , harus ulang dibagian sialan itu..._**" "..." Gue kicep ngedengerin cerita si Lucy yang sebenernya tomboy disaat - saat seperti ini . Dasar ber muka 2 ! Giliran yang lain ada aja dia jadi feminin , kalau misalnya sama aku atau sama ortunya aja dia jadi tomboy . "Sejak kapan elu suka main _**call of duty ** _itu ?" "**_Dari waktu gue kelas 3 SD gue seneng main beginian ._**" Buset , lama amat...

30 menit kemudian...

KRIIIIING... KRIIIIIIIING... _**fairy , where are you going ? hikari zenbu ** **sumete...**_

"Buuuh , akhirnya kita bisa menjalankan tak tik kita dengan lancar..." Si Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi sesudah gue . Pas kita mau kembali ke kelas , ada sesuatu yang nggak kita berdua inginkan ... Dan apakah itu ?

"ERZA SCARLET DAN LUCY HEARTFILIA ! KEMANA SAJA KALIAN SELAMA PELAJARAN TADI HUH ?!" Owh , mampus gue . "a-anu... Pak , ki-kita tuh ...umm..." Gue mikir lagi apa lanjutannya . '_**AYOLAH ERZA ! APALAGI NIH HARUSNYA... AYO CARI ALASAN YANG BISA BIKIN GURU INI NGGAK MARAHIN PLUS NGASIHIN HUKUMAN KE GUE AND LUCY... UMMM ! APA YA?! OH YA, ADA SATU!**_' Gue mulai ngomong lagi . "Kan barusan ada banyak orangnya ... Terus kita harus ngantri ! Karena panjang banget kita jadi sempat ngobrol - ngobrol sebentar ! Terus karena kita nggak ngeliat apa yang didepan udah selesai atau belom... Taunya tinggal ber - 2 doang yang masih ngantri , karena ngobrol gu- kita jadi keduluan orang lain ." Gue nyaris ngomong 'GUE' didepan guru pas tadi bung ! "hmm... Baiklah , tapi besok - besok kalian harus masuk ke kelas ! Pokoknya saya nggak mau tau ! Ingat itu! !" UUUH , tu guru ngajak rebut banget sih ! Pengen rasanya gue hajar ntu guru dengan tidak elitnya(?). Pas ntu kakek - kakek kesurupan(?) udah pergi , gue sama Lucy pergi secepat kilat yang bisa mengelilingi bumi sebanyak tujuh keliling hanya dalam satu detik itu . Maka itu disebut dengan-(Author : Udah woy ! Jangan jadi belajar napa . bek tu de stori aje dah!) ya , ya , ya ... Terserah elu dah thor gentong(?).(Lucy : Bahasa apa itu Za ? Erza : Bahasa para kuman yang ada di piring(?) Lucy : Kok namanya nggak elit amat sih ? Erza : Yah , namanya juga yang buat Author berpenyakitan nista(?) Author : Bahasa panci gentong(?) dari mana itu?! Lucy : Udah woi ! Back to the story!) Okey , abaikan yang tadi . Itu adalah percakapan sesama alien gadanta kecuali gue(Author & Lucy : Ngarep amat loe Za ! Erza : Oh iya , dongs . Tau aja loe pada . Author : *Facepalam . Lucy : *Facebook(?).)

_**SKIP TIME~~ :]**_

KRIIIIIING ... KRIIIIIIIIING... _**Oshiete sense of wonder . Jisei wa...**_

kagak kerasa udah bel pulang aja . "Baik anak - anak , kita akhiri dengan membaca hamdalah(?)" Entah sejak kapan Gildarts sensei ber-taubat(?). Tahun kemaren ngajarin tentang hindu , terus tahun kemarennya lagi kristen , terus tahun kemarin - kemarinnya lagi ngajarin tentang katholik , terus tahun kemaren - kemarennya kemaren lagi itu ngajarin budha ... Nah sekarang ngajarin islam . Ntu guru sesat banget sih ! Agamanya tak menentu !

"Eh Za ! Pulang bareng Gray , Natsu , Juvia , Wendy , Jellal , Sama gue yok !" "Lucy , kenapa nggak lu bilang kalau bareng seluruh anggota grup ..." " Oh iya , tapi masbod*lah ! yang penting kamu mau pulang bareng gak ? Yang lain udah kuajak kok . " " Okelah kalau begitu "

Didepan kelas XII C ...

"Nah semuanya udah kumpulkan ?! Ayo kita pulang !" Dengan semangatnya Lucy langsung nyamber tangan gue sama Natsu dan lari secpat mungkin . Gue yang kaget reflek megang tangan Jellal yang juga kaget dan reflek nyamber tangan si Wendy . Natsu juga begitu , kaget reflek megang tangan Juvia dan Juvia yang kaget tapi nggak reflek nyamber tangan Gray ... Dia malah sengajain narik tangan Gray . '_**Ck... Ck... Dasar Juvia , malah nyari kesempatan dalam kekagetan(?)**_' Kata gue dalam hati dan masih dengan senang hati berlari secepat mungkin sambil megang tangan gue juga tangannya si Natsu .

* * *

Pas udah sampe di komplek F( yah , memang kita ini se-grup rumahnya sama - sama di komplek F). "Nah , kan kita semua udah sampe ! Nah gue pulang ke rumah dulu ya !" Semuanya pun bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing - masing . Tanpa kita ketahui , nyatanya salah satu dari kita ada yang dalam masalah ! Dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**Shiko : siapakah orang tersebut ? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya ! Saya selalu berusaha untuk update kilat , mungkin sudah jadi **

** Batas kecepatan saya ! NEXT chapther : Lucy Heartfilia . (RnR please)**

** No reviews no update ! :]**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 : Lucy Heartfilia

Shiko : Hallo minna - san ! Saya kembali update lagi ! Kali ini tentang Lucy si minikiti(?)#PLAK

Lucy : Sembarangan ! Namaku nggak kayak gitu tau !

Shiko : Ya sudahlah , lanjut aja ke cerita si bermuka dua ini !

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya saya , karena nggak ada OC - nya maka yang lain punya FEARII TEIRU (Fairy Tail) Hiro Mashima

Warning : Mungkin seluruh kesalahan ada disini , mungkin humornya garrrrriiiiiiingggg , B. Indo gahool

* * *

Nah , sekarang giliran cerita gue yang GaJe abal - abalan dll. (Dan yang(?) lainnya) (Author : Lucy , kamu nggak pernah lulus kelas 4 apa ? Lucy : mau tau ? Catet nih apa yang gue bilang ... Author : okey ! Lucy :www . google .com :P Author : AN***G ! DASAR !) Nah , lupakan soal yang tadi ... Itu adalah contoh Author yang bermuka delapan(?) (Author : B**I ! DASAR SILUMAN BERMUKA 40(?)!) Btw , lanjut aja ke cerita gue .

Keseharian gue adalah selalu dikejar sama fans gue yang ada di sekolah . Gara - gara itu gue jadi banyak nama panggilannya ... Contohnya "_**hime**_" atau "_**Lucy-san**_" apalagi "**_Lucy hime_**" dan masih banyak lagi . Hobi ? Lah , kan udah di tulis sama si Author di prolog . Jadi kalau lupa silahkan meliat "Prolog yang EPIC FAIL menurut si Author" . Oh ya , Erza bilang kalau ada salah satu dari grup kita yang selalu digentayangin(?) sama seseorang . Dan orang itu adalah aku , soalnya belakangan ini gue selalu di stalk oleh seseorang . Dan siapakah orang tersebut ? Silahkan melihat cerita bikinan si Author yang masih newbie ini !

"Aaaaah , akhirnya sehari di sekolah yang TERKUTUK itu sudah selesai ... Meski besok aku harus pergi ke sana lagi" Gue merebahkan diri ke kasur yang empuk yang diimpor dari amerika ini dan sudah dijamin kualitasnya (Author : ya , kualitas bajakan :P Lucy : Enak aja ! Kualitas terbaik tau ! Back to the story). Akhirnya gue duduk disamping tempat tidur gue dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar gue yang selalu tersedia dengan kertas yang aku gunakan untuk menulis karangan kebanggan gue dan juga amplop . Gue mengambil pensil mekanik gue yang dengan senang hati(?) menaruhnya di meja gue . "Virgo ! Bisa tolong ke sini ? " "Ada apa _**hime**_? " Nah , jangan kira kalau Virgo itu adalah salah satu fans gue . Melainkan dia adalah **_maid _**yang khusus untuk gue . Entah kenapa dia selalu manggil gue **_hime , _**padahal gue kagak minta . "Boleh tolong bikinin jus jeruk gak ?" "Baik _**hime**_" Virgo pergi dan segera membuatkan gue segelas jus jeruk . "Ini _**hime**_** " **Gue menganga melihat Virgo yang baru datang dengan cepat sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk . Belom beberapa menit , dia udah dateng duluan . Gue baru sadar kalau disebelah jus jeruk itu ada RAINBOW CAKE ! Kesukaan gue tuh . Tapi gue heran , setau gue di rumah gue nggak ada SEPOTONG rainbow cake . "umm ... Virgo , darimana kamu dapet raibow cakenya ? Setauku nggak ada satu potong pun kue rainbow cake ." Virgo berkata sambil menaruh jus jeruk dan rainbow cake itu di atas meja belajarku . "Itu saya membuatnya sesudah **_hime _**pergi ke sekolah" Gue nggak tau bagaimana caranya dia bikin kue macam ini . Ah sudahlah , mendingan aku makan aja ! Akhirnya sesudah Virgo keluar dari kamar kesayangan gue , gue langsung nyamber aja ntu kue . Tapi gue berhenti beberapa centi di depan gelas si jeruk . Seperti biasa , gue serasa diintip oleh seseorang . Ntu orang kadang bikin gue takut , soalnya dia kayaknya pas malem juga dateng ke kamar gue .

'**_Bledeh , tu orang nyeremin banget ! Siapa sih sebenernya ? Bikin gue penasaran aja , oke dah udah di putuskan ! Kalau nanti malem gue berpura - pura tidur . Soalnya gue cuma ngerasa kalau adanya hawa membunuh . Entah siapa itu . Mungkin Juvia , soalnya kan dia nganggep aku _**love rival _**nya . Tapi nggak mungkin tengah malem si doi bangun terus siap - siap(?) ke rumah gue ? Ah , pemikiran yang aneh banget . Btw , gue makan**_ plus_** minum aja ni snack yang udah di sediain sama si**_** _Virgo' _**Akhirnya juga gue nyamber ntu gelas yang memang udah jadi minuman kesukaan ane .

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Gue ngeliat ke arah jam dinding gue yang setia(?) berada di dinding kamar gue yang sama warnanya dengan warna rambut gue . "Ya elah , udah waktunya rapat kagak jelas itu di rumah ... Siapa sekarang ?" Gue ngeliat ke kalender yang biasanya bisa ditaro di meja itu loh , tau kan ? "Oh wow , dirumahnya si Erza sang **_titania _**pula . Mending gue siap - siap dulu daripada gue di hukum sama si ketua kelas yang bisa nge - buat pemakaman yang extreme bung !

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Okey , semuanya udah disini kan ?" Semuanya cuma ngangguk sambil ... Ada yang baca komik , tiduran tapi akhirnya beneran tidur , dll. . "Okeh , kita mulai 'itu' sekarang juga" Gue cuma selow aja , kenapa ? Orang cuma nanya apa yang belakangan ini sering terjadi . "Nah ? Siapa yang mau duluan ?..." Gue tunjuk tangan . "Yap , Lucy . Belakangan ini elu selalu kenapa ?" "..." Gue terdiam sejenak . "Balakangan ini gue selalu di stalk orang pas jam 12.00 P.M. ." Gue hanya nyante sambil ngomong kayak begitu . Yang lain pun juga ngedengerin dengan tenang , dan gue yakin nanti pasti si Erza bilang JUVIA sambil teriak ."JUVIA ! Apa kau sering bangun tengah malam ?" Tuh kan . Namanya juga Juvia yang selalu nge-**_stalk _ **si Gray . "Eh ? Tengah malem ? nggak kok . Ane aja bangun jam setengah 5" Gue yakin , yang lain pasti kagak percaya sama sekali.

"JANGAN COBA - COBA BOONG DEH ! GUE TAU KALAU ELU ITU BANGUN JAM SETENGAH LIMA BUAT APA !" Si Gray nunjuk - nunjuk ke arah Juvia sambil teriak - teriak kagak jelas. Yah , semuanya juga tau kalau jam setengah 5 itu biasanya Juvia ngapain ... Buat nge-_**stalk **_si Gray yang bangunnya juga sama kayak Juvia . Bangun jam setengah 5 . "Humm... berarti pelakunya bukan si doi" Si Natsu bisik - bisik ke gue . "Iya juga ya" Gue bales pernyataannya tapi kagak bisik - bisik . "Baiklah ! Kalau begitu ... Semuanya kumpul bentuk lingkaran dulu !" Setelah semuanya ngebentuk lingkaran . Kita mulai menyusun rencana . Mau tau kayak bagemane urutannya ? Nih Erza sebelah kiri gue , sebelah kiri Erza Jellal , sebelah kirinya Jellal Juvia , sebelah kirinya Juvia Gray , sebelah kirinya Gray itu Natsu , sebelah kirinya Natsu itu Wendy , dan lantas di sebelah kiri Wendy itu gue ."Nih , kan barangkali si _**stalker **_itu ada di ruangan ini . Nah makanya gue suruh loe pada ngebentuk lingkaran itu karena kita bakal bikin rencana buat nanti mal-!" Si Erza ngemotong kata - katanya buat ngeliat ke sekeliling ruangan PLUS di luar jendela . Akirnya dia ngomong lagi . "_**Buat rencana nanti malem , nah jadi ... Jellal , Gray , Juvia , sama Wendy ngeliat diluar rumah si Lucy . Nah sedangkan Gue , Natsu , nge-jaga si Lucy di kamarnya . Nah Lucy , elu sendiri pura - pura tidur . Kita bakal ngalakuin ini nanti pas jam 10.00 biar nggak ketiduran pas lagi jaga - jaga . Sekalian kumpul di depan gerbang rumah Lucy**_" Gue yang emang udah biasa tidur di jam 1.00 jadinya menurut gue itu biasa - biasa aja . "Nah , mending semuanya pulang terus tidur siang biar malemnya nggak ngantuk - ngantuk banget . Sialnya besok itu hari Sabtu" Semuanya langsung tepar kecuali gue sama Erza . "Nah segitu aja , mendingan semuanya pulang ! huush huush !" "Za elu ngusir kita ya?" "kagak , pergi sana ! huush huuush" '_**Itu sih namanya ngusir kucing Za , elu kira kita kucing apa ?**' _Entah kenapa pikiran kita(kecuali Erza) sama semua . Ya sudahlah , gue mending pulang aja .

At 10.00 P.M. ...

"Nah semuanya udah pada dateng kan ? Okelah Sekarang langsung aja kita melancarkan tak - tik kita ! Oh ya , nanti pas jaga - jaga ... Ngomongnya bisik - bisik aja ya ! Jaa " Gue , Erza , dan Natsu langsung masuk kekamar gue . Sedangkan Gray , Juvia , Wendy , sama Jellal pergi ke halaman depan , belakang , sama disamping kiri and kanan .

Team Erza

"_**Nah Za , sekarang kita harus ngapain ?**_" Si Natsu nanya dengan wajah yang polos . Yang menurut gue itu unyu - unyu gitu #Authormuntahberjamaah(?). "_**Lucy , elu ada UNO atau kartu remi nggak ? Gue udah lama nggak main ntu . Ada nggak ?**_" Gue langsung ngerogoh isi laci meja gue dan ngenemuin kartu UNO . "**_ada nih , kartu UNO. Kemaren gue sempet beli buat main bareng , taunya gue lupa bawa __ mulu._**" Mereka berdua cuma bisa kicep ngedengerin cerita gue yang lumayan GaJe itu. "_**ah udahlah , daripada nggak ada kerjaan mending langsung main aja. DAN inget! Jangan teriak - teriak! Nanti si **_ stalk_**ernya kabur!**_" Yang ngedengerin cuma bisa ngangguk. Dan akhirnya kita pada mulai mainin kartu UNO yang terlantar(?) itu.

Team Jellal

"_**Seperti yang Erza bilang, kita harus mencar - mencar menjadi satu untuk nge -**_stalk(?) _**si **_stalk_**er itu. **_**_Wendy kamu di halaman sabelah kiri , Juvia di halaman sebelah kanan , Gray di halaman belakang , dan gue sendiri di halaman depan ! Yaitu disini! Nah silahkan semuanya berpencar_**" Setelah Jellal yang mengakui dirinya layak ketua di saat ini berkata seperti itu akhirnya semuanya mencar - mencar. Seperti arah yang Jellal bilang sendiri. DAAAAAAN... Secara tak disangka , team Jellal tak - tiknya didengerin oleh seseor- mungkin lebih TEPATNYA SESEEKOR kucing berwarna hitam yang memakai kacamata berwarna hitam dan memakai topi koboi dengan warna hitam. "_**Khu... Khu... Jangan harap kalian bisa menemui kami...**_" Itulah yang dikatakan si kucing ngenes KW-an stadium(?) 5. Pada akhirnya si kucing berbulu hitam sehitam - hitamnya hitam(?) itu menghilang dibalik semak - semak. "_**Dan jangan harap kalian bisa kabur dari kami.**_" WAOW ! Ternyata Jellal mendengar bisik - bisik dari si kucing hitam KW-an pangkat(?) 5 itu bung!(Lucy : Tadi stadium sekarang pangkat , woi THOR! Mau loe apa sih?!) Dan untuk ini kita mengetahu bahwa _**stalker **_setianya(?) Lucy itu adalah kucing. Jangan mengira kalau cuma ada satu loh!... Si Jellal yang nyadar akan hilangnya kucing hitam ngenes KW-an pangkat stadium(?) 5 itu , akhirnya ngendap - ngendap ngikutin kucing aneh nan gaib yang bisa berbicara dengan lancar layaknye orang yang b*k*r(?) dengan lancar.

At Gray's place

Si Gray nengok sana - nengok sini sambil dengan tidak sadarnya dia perlahan - lahan ngebuka bajunya . Hadeeh , Gray ! Mau sampe kapan kebiasaan buruk loe yang macam itu menghilang dari tubuh loe?! Lupakan yang tadi.

_**Srek... Srek... Srek... **_Itulah suara yang Gray denger. Suara akan seseorang yang yang rasanya ingin menerkamnya. Pas dia menoleh kearah suara tersebut tidak ada satu orangpun ada disana , tanpa dia sadari dari belakang ada... KUCING YANG BERWARNA BIRU melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus(?) di muka Gray yang pengen ngeliat kebelakang. "WOII ! SESEORANG BANTUIN GUE NGELEPASIN NI KUCING YANG MELAYANG DENGAN KAGAK ELITE-NYA! SOMEBUADYYY HELEP MEEEEH!" "..." Si kucing pun itu hanya diem sambil menutup penglihatan Gray dengan eratnya. Setelah Gray kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh karena sesak napas , si kucingpun menyeret tubuh Gray(yang menerutnya sangat berat itu) kebelakang semak - semak. "_**Terima kasih untuk Lily yang sudah memberi tau kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan menganggu rencana kita...**_" "_**Dan mungkin seharusnya aku membawa Charla bersamaku untuk menyeret tubuh pemuda ini... Beratnya minta ampyuuuun...**_" Dan disinilah kelicikan Gray. Dia yang sebenernya udah nyerah ngelapasin si kucing untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpura - pura pingsan karena sesak napas. Gray , ternyata kau itu IQ-nya sudah melebihi orang - orang yang autis.(Gray : HEY! JADI MAKSUDMU GUE ITU TADINYA AUTIS GITU?! NAJEEES ! AMIT - AMIT JABANG BAYI DAH GUE AUTIS ! KEPRIBADIAN GUE MAU DITARO DIMANA?! Author : Taro di panci!#makemukayoudon'tsay)Bahkan sang _**ice maker mage **_ini lupa kalau dia bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk membekukan kucing yang tadi.

At Wendy's place

"WOII ! SESEORANG BANTUIN GUE NGELEPASIN NI KUCING YANG MELAYANG DENGAN KAGAK ELITE-NYA! SOMEBUADYYY HELEP MEEEEH!" Aku(Author : Wendy. Ternyata kau lebih baik dari yang lain...) yang tidak sengaja mendengar Gray-san berteriak meminta tolong itu , akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku mulai melangkah menuju ke halaman belakang untuk menolong Gray-san. "HEII! JANGAN KABOOOR!" Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang terasa seperti mengejarku. Rasanya aku ingin berlari tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakiku itu. _**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP ! **_Itulah suara yang kedengar. Lalu seekor kucing melompat keluar dari dalam semak - semak beserta seseorang yang dengan lincahnya mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menangkap kucing terbang ajaib nan ngenes itu. Dan lebih ngenesnya... Kucing itu dengan tidak sengaja tertimpa oleh orang yang mengejarnya barusan. "Je-Jellal-san ? Kenapa Jellal-san bisa kesini ?" Aku yang baru menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Jellal-san bertanya. "Ehh... Itu karena aku mendengar kalau kucing ini berkata kalau rencana kita akan gagal, makanya aku menangkapnya untuk mengintogasinya" Sambill mendengar apa yang Jellal-san katakan aku melihat muka kucing hitam itu yang matanya berputar - putar. Mungkin saja ini adalah _**stalkernya **_Lucy-san.

Team Erza

"Hachuuu!" Gue yang tidak tau kenapa bisa bersin ini ditanyai oleh Erza. "Lucy, apa kau sedang sakit ?" "Tidak kok, sebaikanya kita lanjutkan saja permainannya" Permainan ini sangat sengit sampai - sampai dari tadi belom ada yang menang.

At Juvia's place

Juvia kesal! Kenapa Juvia harus membantu untuk melindungi _**love rival**_?! "NYAAAAAW..." Setelah mendengar kata - kata itu Juvia mengengok kebelakang dan melihat ada seekor kucing berwarna putih... Mungkin karena ubanan. tapi lebih beruntungnya Juvia sudah menggunakan sihir Juvia duluan TEPAT sebelum kucing ubanan(?) itu menadarat kearah Juvia. '_**Kucing ini dateng darimana ya? Rasanya Juvia ingin menendangnya sampai mental entah kemana itu... Tapi jangan... ARRRGH Juvia sedang memikirkan apa sih?!**_' Bahkan sampai Authornya bingung Juvia sedang mikirin apaan. Dan tiba -tiba ada suara seseorang minta tolong di halaman belakang rumah milik(ortunya) Lucy. "WOII ! SESEORANG BANTUIN GUE NGELEPASIN NI KUCING YANG MELAYANG DENGAN KAGAK ELITE - NYA! SOMEBUADYYY HELEP MEEEEH!" JUVIA-(AUTHOR : YA ELAH LOE GRAY, CAPSLOCK KEYBOARDNYA JADI RUSAK NIH. GRAY : ENAK AJA ITU SALAH GUE YANG NYURUH GUE TERIAK SIAPA COBA? Author : blah blah... Untung aja tiba - tiba capslocknya udah bisa dipake lagi... GRAY FULLBUSTER! Awas saja nanti!)(lanjutan yang tadi) Juvia tau kalau itu adalah suara Gray-sama... Sebelum Juvia melangkah Juvia menghadap kebelakang dan memungut(?) kucing beruban(?) yang matanya sedang berputar - putar itu dan berlari ke halaman belakang tempat Gray-sama sedang berjaga - jaga. Tetapi setelah sampai di lokasi, tidak ada Gray-sama disitu... JUVIA SHOCK!

Team Erza

"Mmmh... Rumit sekali..." Daritadi game ini belom selesai sama sekali. Yang menang belom ada, yang selesai juga belom ada. "Gue penasaran sama apa yang terjadi diluar, tadi gue denger ada yang teriak-teriak" Si Natsu ngomong sambil ngeluarin kartunya. "Woi NATSU! Loe kan lagi di _**skip **_si Lucy!" Erza ngamuk bung! Sekarang kamar gue bisa jadi kayak kapal pecah yang udah berlumutan! Gue sendiri pun hanya bisa sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Team Jellal

"Semuanya udah ada kan? Yosh, sekarang waktunya mereka merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'PENGHAKIMAN'!" Jellal ngomong layaknya ketua jadul yang nggak lulus sensor(?) sambil menekan kata-kata penghakiman. "Tapi aku merasa kasihan kalau mereka akan dihakimi" "Wendy, kebaikanmu itu sungguh terlalu tau!..." Gray ber-_**facepalm **_ria. "Lupakan soal itu! Yang penting kita sudah menemui mata-mata ini" Juvia menarik(baca : menyeret) ketiga kucing ini yang akan dihakimi oleh sang _**titania **_sebentar lagi. Sabar aja ya para _**neko. **_

2 menit kemudian...

"Bagus, kalian sudah menemui para _**culprit**_-nya. Sekarang waktunya mereka gue hakimi!" Trio kucing itu cuma bisa merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat kecuali yang putih. Dia malah bersikap sok angkuh#PLAK. Namun sebenernya dia merinding-_-". "Tunggu dulu sebentar nyonya. Kami kesini memata-matai nyaonya Lucy Heartfilia bukan untuk mengetahui kelemahannya..." Semuanya diem... kicep... merinding(?)... "Lalu untuk apa hah?!" Erza sudah mengeluarkan aura kelamnya. dan apa yang akan terjadi bung?! "Kami kesini karena mau mengatakan sesuatu kepada nyonya Lucy... Tapi kami semua malu" Gue menatap ketiga _**neko **_itu. "Kalau begitu bisikkan padaku" Semuanya kaget dan ngeliat kearah gue. "Ba-baiklah... Lily, kau saja deh yang ngomong" Kucing berbulu hitam yang disebut kucing biru itu 'Lily' mengangguk dan melompat-lompat(a/n : Ceritanya mereka diiket dari leher sampe kaki karena takutnya mereka bisa menggunakan sihir) ke arah gue. Gue berjongkok dan mendengar bisikan dari Lily. "Baiklah, mulai besok kalian dating saja" Mata tiga kucing itu berbinar-binar. "YEEEEYYYY!" Yang lain cuma bisa kicep ngeliat apa yang sebenernya sedang terjadi. "Lucy, barusan loe ngomong apaan sih?" Natsu nanya ke gue(Author : iyalah! Memangnya mau nanya ke siapa lagi?! Orang loe yang dibisikkin). "Liat aja besok!" Gue tersenyum licik dan membuat mereka ber-enam makin bingung.

_**SKIP TIME~~...**_

* * *

Esok harinya...

KRIIIIING... KRIIIIIING... (...)(Author : Woi! Belnya kenape neh?!)

"Anak - anak, hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan guru baru. Dan sementara akan menjadi wali kelas kalian! Silahkan masuk Happy-sensei!" Dan dari luar munculah sesosok makhluk(?) berwarna biru. "Aye sir! Perkenalkan, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian! Yoroshiku!(benerkan tulisannya?)" "_**NEKOOOOOO**_?!" Teriak seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali gue. Seluruh murid _**sweatdrop **_dan para anggota grup 'FAIRY TAIL' ngeliat ke arah gue sambil ngasih kode(dari bentuk muka) jadi-ini-maksud-loe-yang-kemaren-? Gue jawab aja pake kode muka iye-mang-nape-?-masalah-buat-loe-gitu-?. "Mungkin Happy-sensei akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 3 tahun. Saya permisi" Seluruh murid menganga(dalam posisi duduk) sampai dagunya nyentuh lantai(kecuali gue, pastinya...).

Dan pastinya... Inilah akhir dari cerita gue yang GaJe dan dibuat oleh si Author newbie ini...

_**TO BE CONTINUED~~...**_

Shiko : Apakah humor-nya terasa? Mungkin ini ceritanya memang GaJe(menurut saya)

**Next chapter : Wendy Marvell**

**RnR please!...:]**

**No review no update(just kiddin'):]**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 : Wendy Marvell

Shiko : Moshi-moshi para readers tercinta(?). Sekarang waktunya adalah cerita seorang permpuan yang bernama Wendy Marvell ini!...

Disclaimer : FanFic-nya punya saya, karna nggak ada OC-nya maka yang lainnya punya FEARII TEIRU(FAIRY TAIL)Hiro Mashima

Warning : B. Indo gahool, seluruh kesalahan ada disini(mungkin), humornya mungkin garriiiinggg...

* * *

Inilah ceritaku yang mungkin terdengar tidak jelas sama sekali dari Author. Dan mungkin para readers juga. Kedengarannya aku memang bisa licik, tapi aku jadi lebih mrnyukai JUJUR daripada LICIK. Silahkan menikmati ceritanya...

Dulu aku memang bisa terdengar licik, tapi sekarang aku lebih bisa ber-gaul karena sudah mulai mau jujur dan selalu membantu orang lain. Mottoku yang tadinya adalah "licik-bisa-mengalahkan-jujur" itu sudah kuhapus dan kubalik kata-kata antara JUJUR dan LICIKnya. Dan satu lagi! Mungkin para readers susah untuk mengartikannya. Mottoku berubah karena dulu aku pernah sekolah disekolah yang ternyata seluruh penghuninya adalah hologram semua dan nama sekolahnya adalah caitshelter gakuen. Aku yang shock karena hal itu memutuskan untuk tidak selalu licik lagi(Author : berarti tadinya sampe sekarang kamu masih licik dong?). Dan lanjut saja ke cerita yang menurutku itu memang GaJe.

suatu hari di _**elemental **_academy di kelas XII B...

Aku sedang menulis FanFiction bikinan Author... Dengan kata lain aku menjiplak pekerjaan orang lain(Author : Gue Tarik lagi kata-kata gue waktu di chapter sebelumnya!..). "Hei Wendy, sekarang waktunya kita ke kelas XII C" Orang ini adalah Jellal-san, orang yang BENAR-BENAR pertama yang bisa ngenenangin Erza-san waktu dia lagi marah. "Si Erza sampe ngamuk tuh nunggunya, security andalan sekolah ini juga langsung dibabat abis sama dia. Untung aja gue lagi ngelewatin ntu kelas. Kalau kagak, Semua murid disitu udah K.O. semua kali ya?" Aku cekikikan mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan satpam andalan... Aku ulang sekali lagi, ANDALAN sekolah tak mampu menenangkan Erza-san. Karna itulah dia disebut _**titania **_yang berarti gagah dan (terlalu)berani!... Mungkin...(Erza : Salah loe Wen! Liat di prolognya ni Fic! Gue disebut kayak gitu gara-gara kebiasaan buruk gue waktu masih kecil dulu!) "Ayo Wendy, tunggu apa lagi? Nanti keburu si Erza ngamuk lagi... Nanti gue lagi yang ribet" "Tenang saja Jellal-san, aku akan menyusul... Begitu aku sudah selesai untuk menjiplak karya Author ini!..." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Jellal-san hanya bisa _**sweatdrop. **_"Ba-baiklah... Ak-u pergi duluan..." Jellal-san pergi sambil terus _**sweatdrop.**_

Setelah Jellal-san pergi, aku langsung menyeringai kejam dan bergumam. "_**itukan masalah loe, bukan gue. Ngapain gue mesti rempong-rempong? Khu... Khu... Khu...**_" (Author : Astaghfirullah... Wendy! Kau kerasukan setan macam apa sampe-sampe jadi kayak begitu?! Kepolosan loe jadi menghilang tau!) Setelah itu aku langsung kembali lagi ke kursi tempat aku duduk... Dan yang pasti ngelanjutin apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

Sementara itu di kelas XII C

Sudah setengah jam aku berada di kelas dan daritadi aku belum keluar kelas. Aku juga mendengar ada kerusuhan di kelas XII C. Dan itu pasti ulah Erza-san... dan juga pasti Jellal-san kewalahan untuk menenangi Erza-san. Tapiiiii... Kelicikanku tidak diketahui mereka semua! MUAHAHAHAH!(Author : Allahu akbar(?)! Ya Allah tolongin si Wendy yang udah kerasukan sama setan kagak tau murah hati(?)...) dan tolong para readers semua, lupakan tentang Author nista nan gaib(?) ini.(Author : Gue masih idup Wennnnn...) dan terakhir! Abaikan yang satu ini.

KRIIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING... _**(...) **_(Author : Ciyusan(?) dah! ini kenape belnya?! tukangnya mane sih! lagunya kagak keluar lagi deh jadinya...)

Aku beruntung karena itu adalah bel tanda ganti pelajaran sekolah. Dan itu juga disaat Jellal-san datang dengan muka yang terlihat babak belur. Jujur aja sih, gue kagak tega ngeliatnya kayak gitu.(Author : Barusan ngomongnya pake 'aku' sekarang pake 'gue'. Wendy : yang nyuruh kayak gitu siapa sih?) by the way bus way(?), hari ini adalah hari sabtu dimana seluruh murid wajib yang berarti WAJIB ikut ekskul. Aku ikut ekskul _**magic lesson **_dan _**brain games. **_Susah juga sih ikut ekskul _**brain games, **_tapi apa boleh buat. Inikan buat biar aku nggak ketipu pas lagi bertarung. Jellal-san ikut _**magic lesson **_juga _**swordplay**_Katanya sih, alasan kenapa Jellal-san ikut ekskul _**swordplay**_itu karena pengen bareng sama cewek yang lagi ditaksirnya. Yaitu... Pasti para readers taukan? Dia adalah...*JREENG... JREEEENG...(Readers : Cepetan kasih thor! Malah make banyak bcaot lagi!) Dia adalah... ERZA SCARLET! Sang _**titania **_yang keliatannya suka juga sama Jellal-san itu ikut ekskul yang kebanyakan isinya laki-laki itu karena ingin memperluas cara menggunakan pedang dengan LCTB(Lancar Cepat Tepat dan Benar). Setiap semester II boleh ganti ekskul lagi! Karena itu memang udah jadi tradisional(?) disini. By the way, sekarang aku lagi berada di kelas ekskul _**brain games.**_

"Jadi kalau kalian melihat kedua gambar kotak ini... Warnanya pasti terlihat berbeda. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah dan sebenarnya warna kedua kotak ini sama" Kata Jura-sensei yang lagi nerangin kalau warna kedua kotak itu sama. Meski yang satunya itu warnanya abu-abu tua yang satunya lagi abu-abu muda.

_**SKIP TIMEEEE~~...**_

KRIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIIIIINGG..._** (...) **_(Author : MANA SIH TUKANGNYA?! MINTA DIHAJAR JUGA NIH ORANGNYA!)

Nah sekarang baru bel tanda pulang! Oh ya aku lupa bilang, kalau seluruh anggota Grup 'FAIRY TAIL' itu angkatan 12.  
Setiap hari rasanya nggak enak menurutku kalau nggak nyanyi. Makanya sekarang aku lagi nyanyi sambil berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

_**Kinou wa yukanda tte ato no matsuri  
Oto ni tada mi wo  
Makasete mireba...  
Kimochi made karuku shite kureku yo  
Ima ni demo tobesou jan  
"Soko ni yama ga aru kara".  
Sou itteta tozanka  
Kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de...  
Dare mo idomitsudzukeru  
tabibito nanda  
Hora ame sae mo  
ENERUGII ni kaete egao  
sakase odoriakasou...  
**__**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KOMPASS  
Tadotte yukeba Jiyuu ni naretu kara...  
**__**Tomo ni uchiageyou  
hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite...  
Taiyou wa shizumi kurikaesu  
Ashita hare nante  
hoshou wa nai kedo...  
Donna aranami sae mo  
umaku norikonashite  
Unmei no rakuen wa  
ima koko ni aru...**_

Itu lagu yang kunyanyikan waktu sedang ulangan vocal seni musik. Nama lagunya 'Fiesta'. Nah sekarang aku udah sampai di rumah(orang tua)ku. "Tadaima, okaa-san" Kataku pada ibuku, Grandeeney. "Okaeri Wendy!" Kata ibuku dari arah dapur. "Ada temanmu yang menunggumu di dalam kamarmu tuh" "Oh begitu" Kataku singkat sambil berjalan ke arah kamarku. Dan saat aku memutar kenop pintu. KREEEK... "Okaeri Wendy!" "ATASHI NO HEYAAAA!" Teriakku ketika melihat mereka ber-enam ada di kamarku. Siapa lagi kalau mereka ber-enam adalah Erza-san, Jellal-san, Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, dan Juvia-san. "Kami sedang menunggumu pulang dari sekolah dari tadi. Kan hari ini rapat(?) itu berlangsung dirumahmu" Kata Lucy-san sambil bermain dengan samsung galaxy note-nya. Aku berjalan ke arah kalender kamarku yang biasa ditempel di dinding itu loh, tau kan?(Lucy : Itu kata-kata gue woy! Copas loe!) Yup benar saja, hari ini hari Rabu. Hari dimana rapat GaJe itu berlangsung dirumahku. "Nah kan, masalah Lucy udah selesai kemaren. Sekarang siapa lagi yang nggak ngerasa enak belakangan ini. Semuanya cuma diem... Tidak mendengar perkataan sang _**titania.**_

Hening...

20 detik...

40 detik...

60 detik/1 menit...

"WOI PADA DENGERIN KAGAK SIH?! ORANG LAGI NANYA JUGA!" Kata Erza-san yang udah kagak sabaran. Semuanya pada tutup telinga biar kagak budek pas ngedengerin apa yang bakal orang lain ngomong lagi(if you know what i mean). Aku hanya pasrah melihat tingkah laku sang _**titania **_di kamarku ini. Karena kalau misalnya ada yang berani menyinggung perasaan Erza-san. Maka orang itu akan 'MEMBAYAR' apa yang telah dia perbuat terhadap sang _**titania. **_Makanya dia selalu memasang muka dengan kode berani-ganggu-gue-penggal-kepala-loe ketika dia sedang dalam PW. Ditambah juga dia bisa saja mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya kalau ada yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud mukanya.

"Natsu-san dan Gray-san yang laki-laki pun juga takut terhadapnya... Hanya Jellal-san yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi dia malah lagi tidur... baiklah, kalau sudah begini... HANYA ADA SATU CARA UNTUK PERMASALAHAN 'INI'!" Kataku dengan nada berbisik. Akupun segera pergi keluar kamarku dan tak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari kalau aku keluar dari kamar. Karena mereka sedang melakukan aktifitas rutin(?) mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian aku datang ke kamarku lagi sambil membawa toa mesjid(?) yang kucuri(?) dulu. Aku menghela napas berat sambil siap-siap meneriaki mereka dengan toa mesjid hasil colonganku(?) itu. "SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Teriakku semaksimal mungkin. Alhasil mereka menutup kuping mereka semua. "Kalau begitu aka tanya! Siapa yang belakangan ini perasaannya nggak enak?" Semuanya(kecuali Jellal-san) mikir apa yang belakangan ini sering terjadi. Tiba-tiba Erza-san melotot kearah Jellal-san, lalu dia bilang kepadaku "Apakah ada ember di toilet". Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya Erza-san lari secepat kilat yang bisa mengelilingi Earthland 7 kali hanya dalam hitungan satu detik.  
Beberapa detik kemudian Erza-san datang sambil membawa ember yang isinya penuh dengan air... Pasti para readers tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Erza-san kan? Yup menyembur seluruh isi air itu kearah Jellal-san yang tiba-tiba terbangun. "WOI ZA! Buseet dah, gue salah apa sampe make disemburin air segala?!" "Dosa loe kebanyakan kali Jel!" Kata Natsu-san diikuti tawaan dari yang lainnya termasuk aku. "Hei! Daripada pusing-pusing mikirin soal itu mending kita liburan ke tempat biasa kita liat bunga sakura nyok?!" Kata Lucy-san dengan riang. Semuanya mengangguk dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya pulang aku hanya menghela napas panjang melihat alau kamarku sudah layaknya kapal yang terbelah menjadi dua.

_**SKIP TIMEEEE~~...**_

Esok harinya...

Aku sedang menunggu Natsu-san bersama anggota grup 'FAIRY TAIL'. "Cih, dasar _**flame-head **_yang lelet!" Keliatannya Gray-san sudah bosan menunggu dari tadi. "Yo minna!" Teriak seseorang dari arah depan. Dan Ternyata orang itu adalah Natsu-san. "Nahkan semuanya sudah ada. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke tempat itu! Dan kau Lucy!" Lucy-san yang mendengar itu kaget setengah mati. "Terima kasih! Karena kau tau kalau mulai hari ini sudah memasuki musim bunga sakura kembali berkembang!" Lucy-san yang tadinya shock langsung kembali menjadi tenang lagi. Walau aku tau dari raut wajahnya masih ada sisa shock-nya. "Hey aku bawa alat untuk berkarauke!" Seru Natsu-san untuk membuyarkan hal yang canggung itu, dan dia terlihat tidak mau sama sekali untuk menaiki satu kendaraan saja. Yah, itu karena Natsu-san tidak punya efek _**troia **_sepertiku. "Kenapa kita tidak langsung jalan saja? Kan semuanya sudah ada... Dan lagipula kita itu tepat di depan stasiun tau gak sih?..." Jellal-san sepertinya sudah boring setengah bernyawa(?). Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Erza-san langsung pergi ke tempat pengambilan tiket. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu lagi. Seperti biasa... Tiba-tiba Erza-san datang sambil membawa 7 tiket di tangannya. "Hey! Ayo cepetan napa! Nanti ditinggal keretanya lagi!" Seru Erza-san sambil berlari dengan menarik tanganku dan tangan Lucy-san dan sisanya berlari sendiri.

_**SKIP **_**TIME~~...(****Author : Saya males ngomongin bagian naik kendaraan atau apa itulah)**

"Anooo, kalau aku boleh bilang... Kita ada dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku kepada para anggota grup. Mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi begini...

**Flashback (on)**

"Hei minna! Coba kalian lihat itu!" Kata Lucy-san dengan kaget. "Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab kami semua kompak. Lucy-san pundung dipojokan sambil menunjuk kearah jendela. Dan ternyata disana ada banjir semata kaki... Ya semata kaki... SEMATA KAKI PATUNG PANCORAN SEDANG MENGHADANG PERJALANAN KERETA INI! "Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan si-" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan apa yang kubilang tadi, tiba-tiba jendela yang tadi ditunjuki Lucy-san itu retak dan perlahan-lahan para(?) air membanjiri isi kereta ini. TEEEEET... TEEEET... Suara alarm tanda adanya bahaya berbunyi. "Ayo minna! Kita harus menggunakan sihir kita untuk menutupi lubang ini!" Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan segera mengeluarkan sihir mereka semua. "Karyuu no hoko!..." Disinilah yang aku pengen tanya. Kenapa airnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi uap air? Yang tau hanyalah Natsu-san dan Allah(Author : Sejak kapan elo taubat Wen? Wendy : Dari KEMAREN!). "Kansou!" Erza-san mengubah armornya menjadi _**water empress armor. **_"I open the gate of the water barrier! AQUARIUS!" Lalu Aquarius-san keluar sambil bersiap-siap membajiri balik(?) banjir itu. "Water lock!" Disinipun ada yang mau kutanya. Kenapa airnya pake di kunci segala? "I'll freeze up that water!" Tiba-tiba air itu menjadi membeku. "tenyuu no hoko!...(a/n : Kalau nggak salah gitu tulisannya)" Airnya pun tertekan kembali kebelakang. Dan hal itu sudah sangat gila... Karena apa yang kita semua lakukan itu sudah membuat kereta berhenti berjalan karena mesinnya kebasahan kena air. Terpaksa deh semuanya turun dari kereta terus jalan ketujuannya sendiri-sendiri. Dan akhirnya juga, kita anggota fairy tail tersesat di tengah hutan.

**Flashback (off)**

"Seperti yang elu liat Wen, kita kan lagi kesesat di hutan tak punya harga diri(?) ini" Jawab Erza-san dengan suara yang lirih. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekati ke arah kita ber-tujuh. Dan dari semak-semak keluarlah HARIMAU dengan gigi taring yang panjang. bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah **SABERTOOTH. **"Semuanya Awas!" Teriakku dan alhasil harimau nggak lulus drama(?) itu menangkap Lucy-san dan membawanya entah kemana. "LUCY/LUCY-SAN!" Teriak kami semua kompak sambil berlari mengikuti kemana harimau itu pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"KUSOOO! Kemana perginya harimau sialan itu! Gue bejek-bejek dia sampe jadi kayak sambel!" Aku tau apa yang membuat Natsu-san seperti ini... Ya, rasa sukanya kepada Lucy-san. Aku satu-satunya yang mengerti perasaan orang dari raut wajahnya... Tunggu dulu sebentar! Itu Sabertooth kan?! Bukannya harusnya sudah punah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu?! "Yang tadi itu kan?... Sabertooth...?" Semuanya mengangguk. Kenapa semuanya terlihat pasrah?! Padahal pertarungan kita dengan waktu baru saja dimulai!(Author : Sok bijak loe Wen...)  
"Semuanya... Tolong... Jangan... Memasang muka... Seperti itu..." langsung semuanya melihat kearahku. "AYO KITA CARI LUCY-SAN! SAMPAI SEKARATPUN CARILAH! KALAU TIDAK ORANG TUA NYA AKAN SEDIH SEKALI KARENA DIA MERUPAKAN ANAK SEMATA WAYANGNYA!" Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang kubilang. Lalu Erza-san menunduk. "Wendy... Elo bener... Apapun yang terjadi... DIA ITU _**NAKAMA **_KITA! SALAH SATU ANGGOTA GRUP KITA!" Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Erza-san. Dan tiba-tiba air mataku menetes perlahan-lahan, begitu semuanya menyadari kalau aku sedang menangis... Dan hanya dalam hitungan setenga detik mereka langsung bersujud di hadapanku sambil berkata "gommenasai!".(Author : Ini kan harusnya jadi humor, kenapa malah jadi hurt/comfort?)

Sebenarnya... Aku dan Lucy-san itu adalah sepupu... Tapi setiap kali aku mau mengatakan kepada Lucy-san dia malah menyerobot kata-kataku atau tiba-tiba menghilang. Maka dari situlah aku bisa menjadi licik dan pada akirnya berubah menjadi jujur lagi. _**tapi tak ada yang mengetahui akan hal ini, bahkan anggota grup ku sendiri... Mereka mungkin akan mengetahuinya nanti. **_(Author : Oke saya mau jujur, kenapa tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi sedih begini? All anggota group FT : KAN ELO YANG BIKIN!)  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI?! AYO CEPAT BERDIRI DAN CARI LUCY SAMPE KETEMU! BAHKAN JIKA KALIAN SEKARAT ATAU SELERUH TENAGAMU HABIS! APAPUN YANG TERJADI! KITA HARUS SELAMETIN _**NAKAMA **_KITA!" Erza-san langsung menarik(baca : Menyeret) kami semua.  
Tunggulah aku... _**nee-chan...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Shiko : Mungkin ini adalah chapter terpendek yang pernah saya buat. Saya sudah nyaris tidak waras para readers!**

**Readers : Lah, bukannya elo itu emang kagak waras?**

**Shiko : You all are devil...*pundung**

**Miroa : Baiklah! Chapter depan adalah...**

**All (my OC) : Natsu Dragneel... And RnR please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Natsu Dragneel

Shiko : Konnichiwa para readers! Mari kita lanjut ke cerita sang SALADMANDER ini.#PLAK

Natsu : SALAMANDER bukan SALADMANDER dasar Author naga indosiar(?)!

Shiko : Au ah gelap, dan untuk Happy... 100 kg ikan untukmu kalau mau disclaimer dan warning!

Happy : Aye sir! Demi 100 kg ikan saya akan mendisclaimer fic ini dan juga membacakan warning  
Disclaimer(Happy) : Fic nya punya Shiko, karena nggak ada OC-nya maka sisanya punya FEARII TEIRU(FAIRY TAIL) Hiro Mashima  
Warning(still Happy) : Abal, GaJe, Ngenes(?), Kagak punya harga diri(?), judes, typo besebaran, kayak apaan tau fic ini(?), b. Indo gahool, mungkin humornya garrrriiiiiiing... Dan kesalahan apapun itu ada disini(mungkin).

Shiko : Terima kasih Happy. Dan untuk soal 100 kg ikan itu kagak jadi ya...

Happy : APUAAAA?! Hueeee, Natsu... Aku diboongin sama Author nista nan gaib ini!...

Shiko : GUE BILANG GUE MASIH IDUP!

* * *

Inilah gue, sang salamander yang paling kuat di dunia!(Author : Iya sih elu kuat... Tapi kebegoan elu tuh yang terlalu akut) Wah, ni Author ngajak ribut nih!  
(Author : Enak aja, gue kagak bilang kayak gitu tuh!) Okey, lanjut aja dah ke cerita gue yang GaJe dari si Author newbie ini.

Semua orang manggil gue salamander... Entah kenapa gue juga kagak tau. Kalau para readers tau, silahkan jawab pertanyaan ini. Ehem, kenapa banyak orang yang manggil gue SALAMANDER?(Readers : gugurekasu (go google it)) Ya elah, pada jahat loe pada!#Pundungdipojokan.  
Kadang gue kagak enak rasanya kalau nggak berantem.(Author : Setan sesat macam apa yang merasuki sang SALADmander ini. Natsu : SALAMANDER bukan SALADMANDER! Kan gue udah bilangin!) Abaikan yang ini, langsung aja dah ke cerita gue yang asli.

Cih, keman sih perginya harimau punah itu! Udah keliatannya gaib, kagak punya otak(Author : Kayak loe kagak aja Nat#PLAAAAK), Jantung juga kagak punya(?)(Author : KALAU KAGAK ADA JANTUNGNYA GIMANA CARANYA DIA BISA IDUP B*G*! Ternyata otak loe kagak pernah kerja sama sekali Nat. Nyali gede otak seudang#BUUAAAAAk) Abaikan Author sesat ini.(Author : GUE KAGAK SESAAAAT!) Mari fokus lagi ke cerita yang dibuat Author ini.

"Woy semuanye! kayaknya kita harus mencar-mencar jadi butiran debu(?) deh" Semuanya diem... Kagak tau mau ngomong apa. "Maksud loe apa Za? Masa kita jadi butiran debu sih?" Tanya gue. Erza facepalm yang lainnya pada facebookan(?). "Maksud gue tuh, mencar-mencar jadi satu! Otak loe selama ini dipake buat apa sih?!" Yang lain masih asik facebookan(?). Padahal sedari tadi gue kagak liat mereka bawa laptop atau barang elektronik lainnye. "Kalau kayak gini Za... Kita mencar jadi berdua-dua" Usul gray yang udah ngematiin laptopnya entah sejak kapan. "Bagus juga tuh ide loe Gray, gue salut sama loe..." Erza nangis terharu. '_**Sejak kapan sang titania bisa jadi lebay?...' **_Jangan pernah tanya gue kenapa pikiran kita semua(kecuali Erza, pastinya...) sama. "Kalau gitu Juvia sama Gray, gue sama Jellal, dan wendy sama natsu!" Kata Erza sambil ngasih kode muka berani-bantah-gue-ambil-jantung-loe-terus-gue-pajang-di-museum. Semuanya bergidik ngeri, maka dari situlah kenapa nggak ada orang yang berani buat ngebantah perintahnya... Sekali membantah, nyawamu bayarannya.

Team Natsu

"Natsu-san... Apakah Natsu-san bisa mencium kemana perginya harimau nggak punya perasaan(?) itu?" Gue menggeleng. Dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya Wendy berubah jadi kecewa. Nggak tega gue ngeliatnya... Memangnya mereka punya hubungan apa? Rasanya ni anak familiar banget...

**Flashback (on)**

Musim panas. Saat ini adalah hari dimana gue bisa bebas dari pelajaran kutukan(?) itu. Tok... Tok... Tok... Seseorang mengetok pintu. '_**Siapa sih ni orang?! Orang lagi PW juga!**_' Dan gue putuskan untuk membiarkan orang itu diluar rumah gue. TOK... TOK... TOK... Orang itu mengetok lebih keras lagi dan gue tetap menganggapnya sebagai angin. DOK... DOK... DOK... DOK... '_**Okey, ni orang brisik banget suer! Pulang napa! Lagi enak-enak juga!**_' Masih gue putuskan untuk membiarkan orang itu diluar. DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK! Gue setengah loncat dari sofa tempat gue lagi nonton TV. Tetep aja gue kagak beralih ke pintu. BUAAAK BUAAAK BUAAAK! '_**Terpaksa dah!**_' Akhirnya gue berjalan kearah pintu.

SYUUUT "Kenapa sih ribut amat?" Tiba-tiba dari atas melayang kursi yang ada di teras rumah gue. BUAAAAAK!... "SAKIT OI! Kenapa sih make mukul-mukul segala?!" "Hehe sorry, abisnya elu keluar tiba-tiba" Katanya sambil nyengir kuda. "Tapi kagak make kursi juga kali! Lagian ngapain sih elu ke rumah(ortu) gue?" Tanya gue kepada cewek yang berada di depan gue, Erza. "Salah elo sendiri, orang lagi ngetok pintu dibukain napa! udah pertama-pertama gue dengan senang hati ngetok pintu! Malah elu biarin. Makanya gue ngambil kursi yang ditaro diteras rumah loe!" "Terus ngapain elu ada disini?" "Ooooh ya, si Lucy mau ngenalin sepupunya yang seumuran sama dia..." Gue hanya ber-"oh" ria. "Makanya dia pengen ngenalin dia ke kita-kita. Jadinya elo harus ikut kerumah Lucy!" Lalu tanpa segan-segan dia langsung menyeret kerah bagian belakang baju gue biar gue kagak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lucyyy! Gue dateng sambil bawa Natsu nieeh!" Kata Erza dibelakang pintu mansion kediaman '_**heartfilia**_' ini. "Tunggu sebentaar!..." Teriak seseorang dari dalam. "Akhirnya kau datang juga Erza! Natsu!" Kata anak semata wayangnya keluarga heartfilia ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy Heartfilia? "Semuanya sudah kumpul tuh! Ayo kalian masuk" Lucy mempersilahkan kita berdua masuk keruamhnya. "Oy _**flame-head, **_elo lelet sekali sih datangnya!" Kata si _**princess underwear **_itu. Gue sih masa bodo aja dikatain kayak gitu. "Ayo wendy! Cepat kau kesini!" "Iya! Tunggu sebentar **onee-chaaan!...**" Lalu datanglah makhluk(?) dengan rambut biru tua sambil berlari ke arah kita berenam(Author : Oh ya! Saya lupa bilang kalau ini itu waktu mereka masih kelas 1 SMP. Kan Jellalnya dateng pas mereka udah SMA. Readers : Author pikun...). Setelah dia sudah ada di depan kami, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh(Author : Jatohnya sama kayak yang ada di anime-nya XD). JDUUK... Itulah suaranya. Semuanya langsung ke arah dia termasuk gue, untuk membantunya berdiri. "Maaf, aku memang ceroboh. Namaku Wendy, Wendy Marvell" Semuanya tersenyum dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Nah Wendy! Yang berambut scarlet ini Erza, Erza Scarlet" Erza melambai ke arah Wendy sambil tersenyum tipis. "Yang berambut biru muda ini Juvia, Juvia lokser" Juvia tersenyum lembut kearah Wendy. "Yang berambut _**raven **_itu Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Si _**ice-freak **_melambaikan tangannya. "Yang berambut merah muda ini Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Gue mengeluarkan _**grins **_khas gue sendiri. Wendy tersenyum lebar kearah kita ber-5. "Wendy, apa benar kamu akan tinggal disini?" Wendy mengangguk. "Sayangnya hanya untuk sementara..." "Tidak apa-apa kok! Sekarang kita main ya! Main _**dodge-ball **_yuk!" Semuanya mengangguk(termasuk gue) tanda setuju. Dan di halaman belakang mansion punya ortunya Lucy itu kita pada main _**dodge-ball.**_

4 tahun kemudian...

Ini adalah disaat-saat dimana Jellal pindah dari amrik(amerika) ke JKT(JaKarTa)(Author : Huehehehe, saya sengaja membuatnya ada di indo! bukan di Fiore ataupun Jepang). "Anak-anak sekalian! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Saya harap semuanya tolong diam!" Kata Laxus sensei yang kalau berani bikin dia marah... Maka elu bakal ngerasain bagaimana rasanya kesambet petir(yang extreme). Erza juga nggak bisa ngalahin ni guru. "Silahkan masuk Wendy!" Gue sama anggota grup lainnya kaget ngedengerin apa yang dibilang ntu guru petir barusan... Wendy? WENDY?! Dia sekola disini?! Terus masuk dah ntu anak ke kelas gue dan langsung menyapa semuanya. "O-ohayou minna, namaku adalah... Wendy Lobster... Yoroshiku!(mohon bantuannya)" Gue kecewa. Gue kira itu anak yang dibilangin si Lucy... Lucy sendiri menunduk. Gue kagak tega banget ngeliatnya. Tapi kok rasanya... baunya sama kayak Wendy yang digosipin terkena kecelakaan ketika pulang ke Surabaya, tempat si wendy tinggal. Padahal Lucy udah berharap kalau itu sebenernya Wendy, Wendy Marvell.

**Flashback (off)**

Rasanya ni anak baunya familiar banget. Akhrinya gue putuskan untuk tiba-tiba diam. Wendy yang kaget juga ikut diam ditempat. "Natsu-san, kau kenapa?" Gue menundukkan kepala gue. Lalu ngomong "Wendy Marvell. Aku tau kalau kamu itu saudaranya Lucy yang digosipin meniggal pas kecelakaan itu" Gue mengangkat kepala gue lagi. Gue bisa ngeliat kalau mata Wendy membulat dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh terduduk. "Natsu-san... Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku... Aku mengubah namaku karena takut kalau aku itu dikira hantu atau jelmaan... hiks... hiks... Ternyata masih ada... hiks... Yang mengingatku..." Gue berjalan kearah Wendy yang lagi menangis sambil terduduk. Terus gue bilang aja, "Itu nggak penting sekarang, sekarang yang penting adalah nyawa si Lucy" Terus dia berhenti menangis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar Natsu-san! Sekarang nyawa sepupuku lah yang menjadi peringatannya!"

At somewhere else...

"Elo ngapain sih?! Make nangkep orang segala?!" Teriak Lucy kearah Sabertooth itu. "itu tidak usah dipikirkan nyonya heartfilia, yang aku inginkan adalah harta kekayaanmu..." Lucy menggertakkan giginya. Lalu dia melompat dan kakinya sukses mendarat ke perut sabertooth itu. Secara tiba-tiba ikatan di kakinya lepas, entah sejak kapan seekor harimau bisa mengikat seseorang dengan tali. ikat mati pula. Itu harimau apa jin sih? Kok kayaknya rare banget ngeliatnya? perlu dicatat dalam sejarah, karena selama kawanannya masih ada cuma ada satu yang bisa kayak begini. Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meria kepada sang harimau malam(?) itu...#PLAK.(Lucy : Udah loe, make banyak bacot segala lagi!)  
"Rasain tuh Lucy kick andalan gue... Mueheheheh!" Kata Lucy sembari berlari ke dalam hutan meninggakkan harimau ngenes itu terlantar layaknya butiran debu(?).

Team Natsu(again...)

Tap... Tap... Tap... Suara siapa tuh? Kok rasanya berjalan kearah sini? Wah jangan-jangan ntu kucing garong jadi-jadian(?) lagi! Siap-siap ah!  
TAP... TAP... TAP... Suara itu makin terdengar jelas, lalu samar-samar gue ngeliat sesesorang berjalan ke arah gue dan Wendy, setan kali ya?  
Semakin dekat... Dan semakin dekat... TERNYATA ORANG ITU ADALAH!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Lucy : Kelamaan lagi oy!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Erza : Gue tabok elu lagi nieh! Author : AMPUUUN!#ngacir)

.

.

.

.

Ternyata dia adalah... LUCY HEARTFILIA! Bagi yang sudah mengetahuinya saya beri tepuk tangan(PROK PROK PROK)#BLETAK.  
"L-Luce? Sejak kapan elu ngikutin gue daritadi?" Luce masang muka horror-nya. "ENAK AJA GUE NGE-NGEKOR ELO! Orang gue abis bebas dari harimau malam(?) itu!" "harimau malam?" "Iya, harimau malam. Gue panggil dia gitu gegara memang sekarang udah mau malem..." Gue ngeliat kelangit-langit. "Luce, sekarang memang udah malem tau..." Luce yang kaget, langsung ngeliat ke langit-langit. terus dia ngeliat jam tangannya. "Oh gitu, kalau gitu gue panggil dia harimau pagi-siang-sore-and-malem(?) aja dah!" Gue sama Wendy _**sweatdrop **_ngedengerin apa yang barusan Luce bilang. Ternyata Luce udah kagak waras semenjak tragedinya dia di culik sama kucing garong(?) itu.(Author : Kayak loe kagak idiot aja sih Nat?#PLAK)

Tiba-tiba... "NATSU! WENDY! KITA BEREMPAT UDAH NEMUIN NTU JELAMAAN(?) TERKAPAR KAKU SI TENGA- Oh, ternyata elu udah nemuin Lucy duluan ya?" Kata Erza dengan nada yang terdengar tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Kebalik Za, adanya si gue yang nemuin Natsu ama si Wendy..." Erza kembali ber-'oh' ria. Gue ngeliat Wendy yang sedari tadi masih terduduk karena shock tadi.  
"Udahlah, kagak usah boong lagi. Kan elu mau jujur jugakan? Kalau nama asli elu itu Wendy..." Semuanya penasaran buat nelanjutin apa yang bakal gue bilang. "Wendy... yah gitu deh..." "NATSSUUUU! SIALAN LOE! KASIH TAU KAGAK LANJUTANNYA!" Jujur, gue takut sama Erza kalau dia udah masuk _**versi devil **_itu... "Iye, iye gue kasih tau... Tapi jangan teriak-teriak dong..." "Nama asliku Wendy Marvell" semuanya langsung diem... Gue hanya nyante karena uda tau apa yang sebenarnya ter-ja-di. "Wen- Wendy... Ini beneran kamukan?" Kata Luce yang shoock berat. Kenapa nggak? Padahal dia sendiri juga ngira kalau Wendy itu udah meninggal semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Iya... **nee-chan... **Ini aku, Wendy Marvell" Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua berpelukan dan menangis. "Uuukh... Mata gue kelilipan..." "Untuuuung saja..." Itu komentar dari para saksi mata(?). Sedangkan gue itu hanya menunjukkan _**grins **_khas gue sendiri.

**To be continued... #PLAAAAAK.(Author : Hehe, bercanda kok)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesudah acara nangis-menangis(?) itu, kita semua mulai jalan lagi buat pergi keluar dari hutan sesat(?) ini. "Erza, elu bawa kompas nggak?" Erza nengok kearah Lucy. "Kompas? Ada kok" "KOMPAS PENUNJUK ARAH! BUKAN KOMPAS YANG KORAN ITU!" "Hooo, salah. Kalau yang penunjuk arah sih kagak ada" Lucy ber-headbang ria di pohon cabe(?) yang tepat ada di sebelahnya itu. "Kalau kau Lucy? Kau sendiri bawa pixis nggak?" Lucy berhenti ber-headbang ria. "Kagak, barusan ilang kelelep air pas masih di kereta..."  
Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author : Capek ah! Lucy : Salah loe sendiri, ngapain dipanjang-panjangin coba?)

.

.

.

"NUOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Gue + Juvia + Erza + Gray + Wendy + Jellal = Lucy nutup telinga(?).  
"Sekarang... Kita harus lewatin yang mana?" Seperti yang kita tau, sekarang kita ber-tujuh ada di perempatan. "SOMEBUADY HELEP USSSS!" Teriak Lucy sekeras mungkin bikin telinga gue dan kelima kurcaci(?) yang lain tuli dalam sejenak. "SIAPA ITU?!" Teriak seseorang lagi dari arah yang berbeda. Alias dari arah yang berada tepat didepan kita-kita. "SITU JUGA SIAPAAAA?!" Balas Lucy lagi. "GUE LUCY!" Semuanya kaget. "GUE JUGA LUCY Y U KNOW?!" "KAGAK, GUE KAGAK TAU! KOK NAMA KITA SAMA YAK?!" "NAMA LENGKAP LOE SIAPA?!" "LUCY ASHLEY!" "KALAU GUE LUCY HEART-" "SIAPA?!" "LUCY HEARTFIL-" "SIAPA YANG NANYA?!" Waduh, sarap ntu orang. "KALAU ORANG LAGI NGOMONG JANGAN DI POTONG GENDURUWO(?)!" "DASAR GORILLA FEMININ(?)!" "UDAH OI! KAGAK USAH PAKE BERANTEM SEGALA! TERIAK LAGI! KAGAK PUTUS APA PITA SUARA LOE BERDUA?!" Teriak gue kagak kalah keras. dan enam(_**ice-freak, **_Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Erza, dan Juvia) yang lainnya hanya ber-_**sweatdrop **_ria.

Setelah teriak-teriakan tadi. Dari depan keluarlah tujuh orang dari arah yang berlawanan. "Kok kalian bisa sama kayak kami sih?" Tanya Luce. Ha elah, namanya susah amat. Kalau gue panggil Lucy nanti dua-duanya nengok... "Kagak tau dah, ngemeng-ngemeng kenapa kalian bisa kayak kami sih?" "Itu kan yang barusan gue bilang..." Jawab Luce. "Yang ini Natsu, Natsu Dragion... Yang ini Mystogan... Yang ini Erza, Erza Knightwalker... Yang ini Gray, Gray Surge... Yang ini Wendy... Kita semua itu dateng dari Edolas, tapi sekarang kita semua kagak tau ada dimana" Jawab Ashley. "Hoooo, gitu toh... Gue Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia... Dia Natsu, Natsu Dragneel... Dia Jellal, Jellal Fernandes atau Siegrain... Dia Erza, Erza Scarlet... Dia Gray, Gray Fullbuster... Dan dia Wendy, Wendy Marvell... Elo semua ada di Earthland, di hutan belantara... Alias tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan" Jawab luce panjang dan lebar. "Berarti kalian itu, _**conterpart **_kita yak?" Tanya si Dragion. "Iya kali..." Jawab gue. Kok rasanya jadi canggung gini sih? "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kalan bisa datang ke Eartland huh?" Tanya Erza. Knightwalker menjawab jawabannya(?)(Author : Maksud loe?...) "Jadi tuh, kita pada lagi pengen jalan-jalan keluar kota. Terus tiba-tiba _**anima **_-nya kebuka... Bukannya orang-orang yang ada di Earthland yang terhisap, eh malah kita berutujuh yang terhisap masuk ke dalem lubang item itu. Terus pas semuanya udah bangun, kitanya nggak tau ada dimana..."Seluruh plagiatan(?) kita ngangguk. "Kalau loe pada? Kenapa bisa ada di hutan belantaran(?)?" "Kita pada mau jalan-jalan juga, sambil naik kereta... Terus nggak taunya ada banjir yang tingginya semata kaki patung pancoran menghadang kearah kereta yang kita naikin. Terus, gara-gara mesin keretanya basah jadinya yang tadi naikin kereta itu disuruh pergi ketujuan mereka masing-masing dengan jalan kaki" Jelas Luce ke Ashley. "Hoooo, begitu toh?" "ho-oh"

SKIP TIME (Author : Bold + italic nggak mau jalan lagi...)

Sekarang adalah waktu dimana kita semua terpaksa bermalaman di hutan blasteran(?) ini. "Hey, kayaknya kita nggak punya waktu buat mikirin jalan keluar deh..." Tiba-tiba Knightwalker melotot kearah belakang gue dan Lucy. Saking penasarannya gue dan Lucy langsung nengok kebelakang. Dan disana ada monster yang besar(nggak terlalu gede juga sih, palingan segede manusia biasa aja). Bobotnya aja tuh yang berat

Rupa monternya tuh... Gimana ya cara bilangnya? Pokoknya yang jelas itu monster! Ada mata yang besar di tengah-tengahnya. Terus ada beberapa mata lagi disampingnya, kayak tentakel gitu loh... Melayang dan berwarna abu-abu. Si Author bingung mau ngomong kayak gimana, pokoknya begitulah(?)! '_**Khu... Khu... Ternyata hanya anak-anak muda yang berkemah disini... Apa kalian tau rumor yang berada di hutan ini?**_' Eh, apaan nih? Kok kayak ada suara di kepala gue. Wah, jangan-jangan ni mata-mata(?) bisa telepati nih. '_**Ya, aku memang bisa ber-telepati dan membaca pikiran seseorang. Dan juga, AKU BUKAN MATA-MATA!**_' Hoh, ente bisa baca pikiran orang? Kalau gitu rumor di hutan ini apaan? Kok kayaknya sesat banget sih arahnya? '_**Iya, gue memang bisa baca pikiran orang. Nah jadi tuh, rumor yang ada di hutan ini itu... Kisahnya ada kelompok berisi(?) anak-anak muda macam kalian itu. Mereka berjumlah TUJUH! Mereka sedang mengadakan acara kemping di hutan ini. Malamnya mereka menyalakan api unggun dan setelah api itu dinyalakan, mereka bercerita seram. Lalu salah satu dari mereka ada yang bercerita tentang 'Hutan sesat(?)'. Kisahnya itu adalah ada dua orang sedang yang sedang berjalan-jal-**_' Wah, ni monster ternyata gaul nih. Tapi yang gue tanya itu rumornya! Bukan kisahnya! '_**Ya iyalah gue gaul, memangnya cuma manusia doang yang boleh gaul? Oh iya salah, itu mah gara-gara gue sering ngemata-matain orang yang ada di hutan ini... **_' Ya elah lu, Orang gue bilang elu itu mata-mata. BARU NGAKU SEKARANG LOE?! Monster macam apa ente ini?! '_**Okey, jadi rumornya itu... ORANG YANG SUDAH DATANG DI HUTAN INI TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KE DUNIA ASALNYA! MUAHAHAH!**_' Whaaaa...? Seriusan loe bang(?)? '_**Iye, gue seirus. Kagak pernah ada manusia yang bisa keluar dari sini... Kecuali dengan satu cara!**_' CEPETAN KASIH TAU GUE APA ITU CARANYA! ATAU GUE TUSUK MATA LOE SATU-SATU! '_**Iye, iye... Sabar aja kali atuh(?)! Dan itu imposibru banget bisa nyolokin mata gue**_' Kayak gue peduli aja, cepetan kasih tau caranya! Atau gue bakar loe! '_**Hiii... Iye-iye gue kasih tau tapi jangan bakar gue!**_' CEPETAN KASIH TAU OON! '_**Okey, jadi caranya tuh kalian harus bisa nemuin 2 bagian permata yang terdapat dimana-mana di hutan ini... Dan jika kalian sudah menemukan keduanya, Kalian harus menyatukannya menjadi satu dan membaca mantra. Mantra nya tuh kayak begini... Ehem dengerin baik-baik atau perlu catet aja apa yang gue bilang. "Hōseki ni danketsu shi, yoitowarui. Heiwa no bōdō e to henka suru tame ni subete no anata no chikara o motte kuru. Tsuyo-sa wa nani mo arimasenga, hikari wa mada sonzai shimasu"(kebaikan dan kejahatan, bersatu dalam sebuah permata. Bawalah seluruh kekuatanmu untuk merubah kerusuhan menjadi kedamaian. kekuatan bukan apa-apa, tetapi cahaya akan tetap ada). Setelah itu kalian akan sampai di tujuan masing-masing**_' Wadow! Susah juga nih kayaknya. Tapi masa bodolah! Oh iya, elu tau kagak dimana tempatnya ada dimana? '_**Ngarep banget loe bakal gue kasih tau tempatnya ada dimana! Apeng* loe!(* = Anak pengen)**_' Au ah gelap. Btw makasih udah kasih tau caranya kayak gimana. Waktunya memulai _**game **_ini!

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Shiko : Hohoho! Saya tak menyangka kalau ini akan menjadi chappy terpanjang! Untuk para 'Reviewer's. Saya sangat berterima kasih!

Happy : Aye! Bagaimanakah perjuangan Natsu dkk. Selama berada di permainan ini?!

Next chapter : Gray Fullbuster!

RnR please!~~ :]


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Gray Fullbuster

Shiko : Disinilah cerita dari sang Gray Fullbuster yang terkenal sebagai pemuda yang cool, hatinya seperti es yang sama macam sihirnya... Meskipun begitu, dia nggak bisa ngontrol dirinya sendiri, kadang bisa keras kepala, ... dll. (maaf untuk yang penggemar Gray, ini hanya hiburan semata)

Gray : Oy, oy... Elu mau muja(?) atau ngejek gue sih?

Shiko : Bertanyalah kepada mbah google(?) :p#Dihajar Gray terus langsung tumbang.

Gray : Okey karena Shiko sedang tepar di tempat maka saya yang akan membacakan warning dan disclaimer di saat ini.  
Disclaimer(Gray) : Fic-nya punya Shiko, karena nggak ada OC-nya maka sisanya punya FEARII TEIRU(FAIRY TAIL) Hiro Mashima.  
Warning(Still Gray) : KeGaJean tersebar disini, nggak ada harga diri(?), ficnya kurang kerjaan, katanya untuk para fans chara yang ada disini si Shiko minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena dinistakan, dll. Humor mungkin garing, dan yang jelas B. Indo gahool!

Shiko : Makasih bgt Gray! Langsung ya ke cerita! :D#baru bangkit dari alam kubur(?).

.

.

.

.

Eh kenapa udah mulai aja _**game**_-nya? Wah najes loe! Dasar monster sialan! "Nah sekarang kita harus nyusun rencana buat keluar dari hutan sesat tak tau diri(?) ini!" Seru Erza. Semuanya ngangguk. "Yang dari Edolas ke barat atau kiri, yang Earthland ke timur atau kanan dan selamat berjalan!" Lucy langsung menyeret kita berenam entah bagaimana caranya(?). "Luce! Hati-hati di sebelah kiri loe ada ranjau!" Sontak si Lucy langsung lompat dan... BUUUM ntu ranjau meledak. "Ranjau ada banyak, hobinya(?) meledak. Orang yang udah kena, langsung tepaar... Dis'blah kanan ada. Dis'blah kiri ada. Lalalalalalalalalalala...(nada : Potong bebek angsa)" "Luce! Loe nyanyinya kagak bener!" "Emang masbuloh gitoh?!" Dasar pasangan suka teriak(?)#PLAK. "Disana ranjau, disini ranjau! Dimana-mana ada ranjaunya!...(nada : Disini senang, disana senang)" "Loe nyanyinya juga kagak bener kan Nat?!" "Ini kan gara-gara keteluran elo!" Nyanyi juga diganti lagi liriknya, hadeh...

"Pada malam hari kuberjalan dalam hutan, tiba-tiba ada ranjau aku dikagetin. Namun itu tetap tidak dapat membuatku gosong, soalnya itu semua sekedar mainan(?)...(nada : Pada hari minggu)" "Erza! Elo keteluran Lucy juga yak?!" "Iya aja dah! Biar cepet!" Erza juga keteluran nih, mampus dah. "cepetan lari, ayo cepetan lari! daripada elo semua kebakar disini!(Nada : Rasa sayange)" "Llal! Bahkan elo juga ketularan!" "Masa bodo!" Tinggal gue sama Juvia yang masih normal sama Wendylah pastinya... "Batu hitam, dapat meledak... Mencari mangsa, di tengah hutan. Kita gosong karena itu... Sekali kena langsung deh, tumbang(nada : Ayo mama)" "Wendy! Elo jua ketularan?! Hadeeh..." Wendy cuma nyengir kuda. "Masuk... Masuk ke dalam hutan. banyak sekali ranjau. Kiri, kanan kulihat saja... Banyak sekali ranjaunya~~ Kiri, kanan kulihat saja... Banyak sekali ranjaunya~~(nada : Naik-naik ke puncak gunung)" "Juviaaa! Elo jangan ketularan juga!" "Sumimasen Gray-sama!..." Tinggal gue nih, semangka Gray! Inget semangka!

"Ranjaunya ada banyak! Rupanya juga banyak... Warnanya juga banyak. Dan m'reka suka meledak... Meledak lah yang satu! DUAAAR... Yang kena langsung gosong, yang lain juga meledak. Mendingan cepetan lari...(nada : Balonku ada lima)" "TIDAAAAK! Kenapa loe harus ketularan juga Gray!" "Mana gue tau! Namanya juga virus yang menyebar(?)!"

At somewhere else...

'_**Lah kok pada nyanyi? GaJe nih grup yang satu ini! Tapi... Perjuangan mereka belum berakhir disini. Sungguh mengangumkan.**_' Uh-oh, ternyata monster ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. '_**Kalau mereka seperti ini akan menjadi lebih menarik! Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan seluruh tantangan yang berada di LORE?! MUAHAHAHAH**_' Mm... Seperti yang kita dengar tadi, nama hutan ini adalah 'LORE'. Akankah para petualang ini bisa menyelesaikan seluruh tantangan yang ada? Lanjut aja ke TKP(?)!...

Back to Natsu and else...

"Okeeeeeyy... Sekarang kita ada dimana?" Semuanya nge-gelengin kepalanya. "Katanya sih... Selamat datang di _**ancient ruins**_? Maksud loe apa bro(?)?"  
"_**Ancient ruins**_? Gue pernah denger tuh, katanya sih itu tempat kayak tempat bersejarah hasil tempat tinggal atau apalah(?) itu" "Luce, elo tau apa kagak?" "Aslinya sih... Kagak. Mang napa?" "Kalau kagak tau kagak usah ngmong encu(?)!" "Ya udah si, selo aja!" Pasangan yang cocok, suka berantem dan yah... Gitu dah(?)! "Disini ada peraturan. Peraturannya itu... Anda harus bisa melakukan seluruh tantangan yang ada di dalam _**ancient ruins **_ini. Ohhh, jadi maksudnya itu kita disuruh nyelesain seluruh masalah yang ada di dalem ini!" "Oh-" "Tunggu! ada lanjutannya! Kalau misalnya anda tidak bisa melakukannya, maka anda akan dalam masalah" Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri. Inikah tempat gue akan dieksekusi(?) nanti? Semangka Gray! Semangka!

Tantangan pertama!...

Akhirnya kita semua masuk ke dalem itu tempat. "BUSET! Pengap banget dah!" Kata gue. "Namanya juga peninggalan Gray, kan ini nggak pernah dipake lagi tempatnya" Jawab si Lucy. Bener juga sih, gara-gara banyak debu. "Gue bekuin ya! Ice mak-" Tiba-tiba _**flame-head **_sama Jellal langsung nahan kedua tangan gue. "Elo berdua ngapain sih?! Kan enak jadi adem, jalan juga tinggal ber-_**ice**_**-**skating-ria(?) aja!" "Enak sih enak! Tapi kalau es-nya mencair! Banjir dah ni tempat!" Gue masih berusaha memberontak. "Oy oy! Kayaknya kita nemuin tantangan pertama nih!" Gue sontak diem dan langsung diseret sama Jellal and _**flame-head. **_"Soalnya : Kenapa di dalem sini sangat pengap? Jelaskan!... Loe maksud apaan bang(?)?" Kata Lucy. "Lucy, yang jelas ini tantangan pertama dan mudah! Jawabannya adalah karena ini adalah tempat peninggalan dan sudah sangat lama tidak dipakai!" Jawab Erza dengan lantang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara TING! Dari arah langit-langit. Lalu di depan tembok temat kasus itu ditempel(?) naik ke atas(?). "Ayo jalan! Ngapain cengo di tempat?" Semuanya sadar dan langsung jalan lagi.

Tantangan kedua!...

"Nah, disini baru enaak... Anginnya kayak di pagi hari!" Kata gue menikmati suasana. Tiba-tiba... DUAAAAR!... Madafudge?! Kenapa di dalem _**ancient ruins **_yang keliatan '_**safe from ranjau(?)**_' ini ternyata masih ada ranjaunya?! "Whaaa... Kenapa masih ada sih ranjaunya?! Ranjau masih ada... Dalam _**Ruin **_ini... Gue udah gila... Matanya udah buta(?)... les bum les bum les bum gue gila... Les bum les bum les bum gue gila... Les bum les bum les bum gue gila! Ranjaunya masih ada(madafudge dahh...)(nada : Burung kakaktua)" Ternyata Lucy virus nyanyi GaJe-nya masih ada. "CABUT CUY! NANTI ELO KEPANGGANG(?) DISINI! DAN INI BUKAN TEMPAT KONSER LUCY!" "Memangnya siapa yang konser Za?" Semuanya lari nggak karuan. "Wendy, elu bisa nggak ngilangin virus Lucy yang suka nyanyi itu?" Sindir si _**flame-head. **_"Pengen gue gantung he, Natsu?..." Lucy mesuk kedalam _**versi devil**_-nya itu. Erza kedua sudah datang(?) bung! "Ampun Luce! Gue bercanda kok! Gue masih mau idup!" "Eh cuy! Gue nemuin tantangannya nih!" Seru Erza. Semoga gampang lagi dan cepet selese. "NAJES BUNGS! Kasusnya kagak elite banget!" Hoh? Maksud loe apa Za? Terus, langsung deh semuanya ngacir ke arah Erza. "Juvia setuju dengan apa yang Erza bilang" Gue, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, sama Jelly yupi(?) bingung tingkat UN(?). "Apaan neh?! Masa soalnya : Goyang itik terus di video-in, masukin ke youtube(buat se-menarik mungkin) maka Gerbang akan terbuka untukmu... Gerbang? Ente maksud?" Anjriiiit, jadi maksudnya kite semua pade harus goyang itik demi keluar dari sini?! OMAIGAT! "Mau apa lagi, cara tercepat adalah melakukannya" Semuanya langsung di posisi(?)(Author : Loe kira perang?) masing-masing dan langsung ngebentuk tangan kirinya kedepan dan tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang, terus kakinya di-goyang-goyangin... Beigtulah(?)! Lucy udah masang kamera yang entah didapetin dari mana(?). Dan setelah itu di-edit sama Lucy... Di upload dah! Tiba-tiba...

"**MUAHAHAHAHAH!**" Bledeh, sapa tuh? Horror banget. Dan TING! di depan kita semua ada gerbang yang kebuka dengan auto-nya(?). "Mas bro(?)! Apaan neh?" "Yang jelas kita harus keluar dari sini biar kagak kena ranjau antah barantah(?) itu" Semuanya langsung jalan keluar dari tempat yang '_**un-safe from ranjau(?)**_' ini.

Tantangan ketiga!...

"Widih! Banyak tulisan mesirnya nieh di tembok!" Kata Lucy yang keliatannya geregetan cuma ngeliat tulisan kuno doang. "Tapi disini gelap... Gimana caranya elu ngeliat Lucy?" "Nyeheheh(?)... Mata gue itu indra ke-1001(?)! Jadinya bisa ngeliat setajem mungkin kalau ada tulisan kuno!" '_**Ni anak ternyata sarap...**_' Itulah pikiran semua orang yang ada di tempat ini tapi tidak termasuk Lucy. "Make senter gue atau apinya Natsu?" Tanya Erza. "SENTER ERZA!" Jawab semuanya kompak. Jellal cuma menghela napas pelan. "Mmmm... Kayaknya kita make apinya Natsu. Batre ni senter abis" Semuanya _**facepalm**_. Mau nggak mau, Natsu harus make apinya. "Eh, pada denger tu suara gak?" Tanya si Natsu. "... Kagak, mang napa?" Terus si Natsu nge-_**freeze **_di tempat. "Mas bro, elo kenapa?" Tanya Jellal yang disamping Natsu. "I... Itu... Itu ap-paan?..." Semuanya nengok ke depan lagi. Dan di depan ada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BATUNYA KEGEDEAN! NI AUTHOR SADIS BANGET SIH! PENGEN BANGET NGE-NISTAIN KITA-KITA!..." Dari depan menggulunglah(?) batu bulat yang keliatannya tingginya nyaris kena langit-langit. "WOI! SIAPAPUN PAKE SIHIRNYA DONG! INI KAN CUMA BATU!" Terus Natsu mulai beraksi. Dan BUUUM... dari arah belakang muncul asep-asep yang mistis(?). "NAT! SIHIR LOE GAK BERGUNA!" Eh, ternyata batunya masih bergelindingan(?). "ANJRIIIT!" "KITA UDAH DI 'DEAD END'! GIMANA NEH?!..." Si Erza berhenti terus ngeliat ke arah batunya dan... TEP. Tiba-tiba tu batu nista(?) berhenti di tempat. Semuanya juga langsung berhenti panik. "Za, mata loe ada apanya sih? Kok batu sampe nurut sama loe?" Erza nengok ke arah Lucy. "Gue kagak ngapa-ngapain, terus tiba-tiba tu batu berhenti" Semuanya heran sama apa Yang Erza bilang. Kalau bukan Erza yang ngeberhentiin... Siapa dong?!

"Eh woy! Ane nemuin tantangannya nieh!" "Bacain Ju(via)!" Terus si Juvia mulai baca. "Njriiit, telat banget ngasih taunya! Soalnya : Anda harus bisa menghindari batu besar yang menggelinding tadi dan jika berhenti. Artinya batu itu takut... Berarti batunya takut sama tatapan Erza... Dan tantangannya itu terlambat banget ngasih taunya" Jelas Juvia. Semuanya nengok kearah Erza terus ngebayang-bayangin gimana mukanya Erza pas ngadep ke batunya(a/n : Silahkan di bayangi sendiri... XD). Dan seperti biasa, tembok di depan kita semua kebuka secara tiba-tiba.

Tantangan keempat...

"Kok disini bau darah ya?..." Natsu ngangguk tanda setuju atas ucapan Wendy. "Bau?... Nggak ada bau apa-apaan tuh!" Jawab si Jellal. Tapi iya juga sih, disini kagak ada bau apa-apa. Ternyata _**flame-head **_sama Wendy penciumannya nggak bisa di tandingi! "Ngomong-ngomong aku baru inget! Kenapa waktu kita semua ketemu sama _**counterpart **_kita... Ane nggak dikenalin Lucy?!" "Oh iya! Maap ya Juvia! Gue lupa elu ada... Soalnya _**counterpart **_elu sama elu-nya sendiri ngilang entah kemana..." Juvia mikir-mikir. "Oh iya, soalnya waktu itu ane sempet ngebayang-bayangin Gray-sama... Terus tiba-tiba semuanya udah ilang waktu ane sadar" Intinya, itu salah elu sendiri. Ngapain mesti ngebayang-banyangin orang di tengah hutan macam ini coba? Aneh kan? "Eh, kayaknya gue nemuin tantangannya nieh!" "Baca Llal" "Soalnya... Anjriiitt, yang bikin minta dibahajar nih" "Mang napa?" "Soalnya itu... Silahkan lihat ditempat yang lain... Ngemeng-ngemeng tempat selanjutnya itu apaan?" "Bener loe Llal, minta ditabok yang bikin... Terus elu kira kita semua tau tempatnya ada dimana?!" Omel Erza ke orang yang kadang dia pengen hajar kadang kagak. Yup, itulah Erza untukmu.

"Ah, udahlah... Tinggal jalan lagi susah amat! Nggak usah nyari masalah lah Za..." "Tch, terserah anata aja dah! Biar cepet!" "Biar cepet mulu Za" "B-O bo... D-O do... BODO" Lucy langsung _**facepalm **_ngedengerin jawaban dari sang '_**titania**_' ini. "Umm... Semuanya, kayaknya kita udah ada di '_**another DEAD END**_' deh" "APUAA?! Baru jalan sekitar 1 menitan udah nyampe jalan buntu aja?! Yang bikin kagak waras banget!" "Tapi disini ada soalnya... Soalnya : Hancurkan tembok tempat tantangan ini ditempel(?)" Semuanya otaknya pada loading semua... "Oh, gitu toh maksudnya..." Jawab semuanya kompak(termasuk gue lah).

"Akhirnya, selama dari tadi kita pada kagak make sihir... Kecuali Natsu tadi yang harus make apinya buat penerangan, akhirnya dipake juga!..." Kata Jellal sembah sujud... Ni orang sarap ya?(Author : Loe kira loe kagak sarap Gray#BUAK... Langsung masuk ke ICU) Dan juga Auhtornya sarap. "Siapa yang mau di-test duluan sihirnya?" Semuanya nengok lagi kearah Erza. "Gue? Okey, no problemo! _**Kansou!**_" Dan Erza ganti armornya jadi _**japanese clothes**_. "Eh salah, bukan yang ini deng" Heh bukan? Terus dia requip lagi jadi _**heaven wheel armor**_. "_**BLUMENBATT!...**_" BUUUUUMM!... Kenapa sih yang keluar asep mistis melulu?!(Author : Iyalah asep yang keluar! Masa kecebong!#Kabur dari ICU(?)) "MADAFUDGE?! BELOM ANCUR NI TEMBOK?!" Teriak Erza dengan menggelegarnya. Janga-jangan ni tembok mirip batu yang barusan lagi! _**Anti-magic. **_"Kenapa elo kagak bilang dari tadi Gray?! Btw, makasih aja dah!" Erza sejak kapan bisa telepati? Au ah, elap. Dia ganti lagi armornya jadi... _**Japanese clothes? **_Tadi katanya salah. "Lah, itukan gara-gara gue kagak tau pea!" Oh iya, ya. Dan suara menggelegar terjadi kembali. DUAAAAR!... "GILIRAN GUE MAKE NI BAJU AJA! BARU MAU ANCUR! TEMBOK KURANG AJAR!" "Za... Za... Selo aja kali, itu kan cuma tembok yang _**innocent...**_" Jellal berusah nenangin Erza. Cicuit! Ada burung lewat tuh(?)#PLAK. "Nah, karena temboknya ancur, dan terima kasih untuk Erza-san... Kita bisa keluar dari ruangan aneh bin ajaib ini" Ceramah Wendy. Daripada basa-basi lagi, langsung aja semuanya lari kearah tu tembok ancur... Entah kenapa temboknya tiba-tiba mulih sendiri pas semuanya udah keluar dari tempat aneh bin gaib itu.

Tantangan kelima/terakhir!...

"Semoga ini tempat terakhirr... Capek euy jalan mulu dari tadi!" "Luce, sekarang jam berapa?" Lucy ngeliat jam tangannya. "Jam setengah 4"  
Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UDAH BERAPA LAMA KITA DISINIIII?!" Teriak kita semua layaknya orgil(orang gila). "Ada yang bawa air kagak?" Semuanya geleng-geleng. "Gue udah nyampe batesnya nih buat nahan dahaga gue..." Kata Erza yang salah sendiri, kenapa malah teriak-teriak tadi. "Kita kan rencananya pengen piknik... Tapi kenapa malah kagak bawa air?" "Harusnya sih tadi kita semua juga bawa ransel semua... Tapi pas kita masuk ni hutan, tiba-tiba ranselnya udah kagak ada..." "Gue setuju sama loe berdua..." "Kalau Gray-sama setuju, aku juga setuju!"... Hening untuk sesaat sampe akhirnya gue nengok ke tembok yang ada disebelah gue. Dan disitu ada... "Eh ada yang inget gak?..." "Kagak, mang napa?" "Gue belum selese ngomong cuy! Ada yang inget gak tantangan yang kita dapet dari tadi itu apa aja?" "Hah? Buat apaan gue inget soal itu?" "Soalnya itu soal buat keluar dari tempat ini... Katanya sih ini tantangan yang terakhir" "APUAAA?! ANE CUMA INGET YANG PERTAMA DOANG!" "Kalau gue kedua" "gue cuma ketiga... Keempat juga" "Keempat doang" "Berarti semuanya tau lah!"

"Apaan lagi nih? Masa disuruh nulis make jari?! Pinter amat yang bikin! Lanjut aja dah, Tantangan pertama apa?" "'Kenapa di dalem sini sangat pengap?' Kalau nggak salah gitu sih akhirnya" Gue nulis make jari telunjuk gue terus tiba-tiba tulisannya muncul... Ini kayak _**touchscreen. **_"Tantangan kedua?" "'Goyang itik terus di-video in, terus masukin youtube(buat semenarik mungkin). Maka gerbang akan terbuka untukmu' Dan itu adalah tantangan termemalukan se-earthland!" Gue tulis lagi dan sama kayak tadi, tulisannya timbul. "Tantangan ketiga?" "'Anda harus bisa menghindari batu besar yang menggelinding tadi dan jika berhenti. Artinya batu itu takut' Alias batunya takut dengan tatapan Erza" Gue tulis lagi dan masih sama kayak tadi. "Tantangan keempat?" "'Hancurkan tembok tempat tantangan ini ditempel' Itu pun gue setengah mati ngancurinnya" Gue tulis tantangan yang keempat plus tantangan yang terakhir.

_**ZREEG... ZREEG... ZREEG...**_

Tiba-tiba tanahnya bergetar. Ini bagaikan petualangan _**indiana jonsen **_atau apalah itu namanya! "Kenape neh?" "Gue masih belom mau matii! Kasian nanti nyokap ama bokap guee!" "Lebay amat loe Lucy!" "Weh! Silau nieh!" Tiba-tiba dari arah tempat gue nulis tadi temboknya kegeser nyampe ngebentuk pintu. Dan didalem situ ada permata yang bantuknya itu... bawahnya persegi panjang dan atasnya kayak bentuk segitiga alias lancip(a/n : Kalau tidak mengerti silahkan lanjut baca saja). Yang jelas cuma setengah, setengahnya lagi nggak ada. Warnanya itu... Dibagian bawah sampe tengahnya ijo muda, terus diatas warna ijonya itu kuning sampe bagian yang deket-deket bentuk lancipnya itu, terus bagian yang deket lancip itu ada warna biru muda kebangetan(?) terus diatasnya lagi warna ungu dicampur item. "Eh, kayaknya kite nemuin permatan-" Belom selese gue ngomong tiba-tiba ada semacam black hole(?) yang menghisap kita bertujuh. "AAAAAAANNNJJJRRRRIIIIIITTT!" "APAAAAAN NEEEEHHH?!..." "GUEEEE BEELLLLOOOOOM SEELEEESSEEE NGGOOOOMMMOOOOONGG!" "...Biasa aja kale kells" "GGGRRRAAAAY-SSAAAAMMAAAA! TOOOLLOOOONGG JJUUUVVIIIAAA" "Aku setuju dengan apa yang Jellal-san bilang" "IINNNIII MMAAH, PPAALLLIINGGAAANN KKKAALLIIIAAN UUDDDAHH BBIIIAAASSAAA(?)!"

_**BRUAAK!... GDEBUK!... BRAK!... JDUUK!... JDUAAAK!...**_

"Sakit mabro(?)!" "Loe kira gw tau kapan kita jatoh?" "Saket neh! Jatoh diatas kursi!" "Jangan jatoh sambil nonjok juga kali Erza!" "Ya maap lah Nat" "Untung aja aku jatoh sambil handstand(?)" "Loe bisa handstand Wendy?!" Mari kita lihat satu-satu, Juvia jatoh diatas Lucy, gue jatoh diatas kursi, Erza jatoh tapi reflek karna kaget atau apapun(?) itu dia jatohnya sambil nonjok muka _**flame-head, **_Wendy jatoh sambil handstand, Jellal jatoh dan kepalanya mendarat duluan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, semuanya berdiri dan mulai jalan lagi. Pas ditengah-tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba ada yang jatoh di atas kepala gue.

_**Puk...**_

"KECEBONGNYA CICAK LEWAT UDARA KEMBALI BERTELUR TERUS BERTENGGER(?)!" Teriak gue ngada-ngada saking kagetnya. Semua nengok kearah gue saking kagetnya dengerin gue teriak. "Napa loe Gray?" "Kecebongnya cicak?..." "... Kembali bertelur terus..." "... Bertengger?" Terus gue ngambil tu benda yang tadi jatoh dari atas sono(?). "Eh, ini kan permata yang gue temuin barusan... Sayangnya cuma setengah doang" Semuanya diem... Sunyi... "Ulang Gray apa yang elo bilang barusan" "Permata yang gue temuin barusan dan sayangnya cuma setengah doang?" "Gray..." "Paan?" "Elu kagak nyadar?" "Mak to the sud?" "Kalau itu... PERMATA YANG KITA INCAR SELAMA INIEEE!" "AFFUUAAA? SERIUSAN BRO?" "IYA! DUARIUSAN MALAH!" Gue kaget sekaget kagetnya kaget... Terus tiba-tiba penglihatan gue memburam dan menghitam semuanya

* * *

"Aooww, gue dimana nieh?" "Diluar _**ancient ruins **_gila nan gaib barusan" "Serius?" "Liat aja sendiri!" Gue langsung nenok sana-nengok sini buat ngemastiin kalau emang udah diluar tempat aneh bin ajib itu. "Hoo, Gray! Udah bangun ente?" "Ho to the oh(?)" "Elu pasti nanya, gimana caranya kite-kite keluar dari situ" "Ka-" "Jadi begini..."

**Flashback (on)**

"Eh cuy! Gimana nih! Si Gray malah tepar ditempat(?)!" "Nat, bawa dia selama kita lagi jalan" "Kok gue sih?! Kenapa kagak Jelly- Eh salah, maksudnya Jellal aja?" "Berani bantah? Nyawamu melayang" "Ampuun maak..." Jawab Natsu sembah sujud di depan Erza. "Asal gue ngegendongnya kayak gimana aja boleh?" "Iye, iye... Terserah ente aje dah!" Akhirnya Natsu bukannya gendong tapi malah nyeret Gue. "Nat, itu bukan gendng namanya. Itu mah nyeret" "Kan katanya Erza terserah caranya mau bagimane, yaudah gue kayak gini aja" Dan selama diperjalanan keluar. Natsu cerobohnya keterlaluan.

Kecerobohan pertama!

Natsu kaget ngeliat ada uler yang numpang lewat(?). Saking kagetnya dia sampe ngelempar gue kearah uler itu, akhirnya ntu uler tewas ditempat karena ketiban badan gue. Ckck, Natsu... Natsu... Minta ditabok sekali kau!

Kecerobohan kedua!

Erza nyuruh si Natsu buat ngelemparin permata yang ada di kantong celana gue. Entah dia salah denger atau apa, dia malah ngelempar gue kearah Erza... Erza bung! Alhasil dia malah ditabok abis-abisan sama Erza.

Kecerobohan ketiga!

Natsu lagi laper, terus dia nengok kearah gue dan ngira kalau gue itu makanan. Alhasil dia mau ngebakar gue dan Erza yang nggak sengaja ngeliat itu langsung ngelempar pedangnya kearah Natsu sebelum gue mati kepanggang ama apinya Natsu.

Kecerobohan keempat!

Saat berjalan, Natsu yang kebingungan dengan batu yang ada tanda panah kearah depan malah menginjaknya dan keluarlah beberapa uler dari lubang tertentu(?). Dan saking takutnya dia malah ninggalin gue. Dan pas dia balik buat nyari gue, katanya gue udah diambang kematian. Untung ada Wendy! Terus dia nge-_**heal **_gue dan Natsu yang baru aja selese ditabokin Lucy, Erza, sama Juvia.

Kecerobohan kelima!

Setelah keluar dari tempat gila nan ajaib ini, si Natsu kegirangan dan langsung ngelempar due kearah pohon yang gede dan keliatannya... Ehem saya ulangi, KELIATANNYA masih kokoh. Tiba-tiba aja ntu pohon langsung tumabng dan alhasil Natsu babak belur dihajar Erza lagi.

**Flashback (off)**

"... Dan begitulah" Gue setuju dengan apa yang Natsu bilang, kalau gue sebaiknya dibantuin ama si Jelly yupi aje. Dan inilah hasilnya, gue diseret dan beberapa kali kena kesialan. "Eh kalian kan!" Semuanya nengok kearah suara. "LOH?! KALIAN KAN!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Shiko : Oho! Saya salah sangka! Ternyata ini akan menjadi yang terpanjang! Saya terlalu napsu nulis sih...

Gray : Kenapa gue mulu yang kena batunya?

Shiko : Kan gue udah minta maap diawal-awal Gray

Gray : Terserah elo aja deh!

Shiko : Next Chapter : "Juvia Lockser"

RnR Pleasee~~(thanks for all readers and reviewers!(Also silent readers))


End file.
